Gotta Love Cousins
by allthistime
Summary: Andy comes back from a two week vacation to find her cousin in Toronto. How much havoc can one little cousin cause? McSwarek
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. The first chapter doesn't have much McSwarek, but I had to set the scene. It's going to be multiple chapters but I have no idea how many. I'd love some reviews J Andy called off the wedding 3 weeks ago because Luke cheated on her with Jo.

* * *

><p>After unpacking the last of her clothes into her new apartment, Andy took a deep breath and sank down onto the couch. Her mind ran through the thoughts that had been whirring around the whole time she had been on vacation.<p>

Hannah, Andy's best friend from high school had called out of the blue almost 2 weeks ago and Andy decided she needed a break from everything at the 15th. She just couldn't deal with seeing Luke and Jo every day, so she used all the vacation time she had saved up to go visit her friend. They lived in the Rocky Mountains so Andy had stayed and enjoyed herself. She skied and ice skated and done just about everything there is to do in Colorado, but even that couldn't take her mind off of the hectic mess she was in.

Thoughts had swam back and forth through her mind whenever she was alone. _What did I do wrong? Why didn't he want me? Am I not good enough?_ And she couldn't get the image of Luke and Jo sleeping together out of her head. Hannah had noticed how detached Andy was, but Andy wouldn't tell her why. _Why does everyone abandon me? _

She knew that most of these thoughts were just her insecurities and in reality she hadn't done anything to make him leave, but she couldn't make them stop. She also knew that if Traci, or Sam, knew that she was thinking thoughts like these, that they would be mad. _Ah, Sam…_

He was the other thing that had been occupying her thoughts. Andy remembered what he had said to her right before he left…_"I'll be waiting." _That was all he had said. Could the man get any more cryptic? _What the hell was that supposed to mean? Did he mean that as her partner at work, or as more?_ And as always the thought of Sam brought her back to the night of the blackout. The passionate kisses. His amazing body. _Hell, we hadn't even slept together and it was the best night I've ever had. _He had seemed so into it then, but after she went to the cabin he had just been pissed off. And after that they were….friends. Andy never knew what to think when it came to Sam Swarek.

After another few moments alone with her thoughts, Andy decided she needed a distraction. She still had one more day off before returning to work so she figured tonight she would just have some fun. But instead of calling Traci to let her know she was home a day early, Andy decided to go out by herself. She took a taxi to a different part of town so she wouldn't see anyone she knew. She still needed time to herself. Andy walked into a random bar, Rush, and sat down to get a drink.

Before long some guy who had been eyeing her from a table came over to sit next to her. She turned her head to take a look at who exactly was trying to buy her a drink. He was average height, slightly muscular, short wavy brown hair, and damn sexy. This was just the distraction Andy needed, so she allowed herself to flirt with this stranger. Scott.

Not her usual type but he was doing his job well. After a few more drinks he asked her if she wanted to go back to his place. That was too much too quick, but they exchanged numbers so they could get together another time for dinner.

He had been an interesting guy- smart, had a good day job, and seemed genuinely kind, but Andy had frequently found herself zoning out to her own thoughts. She had been slightly embarrassed but Scott hadn't seemed to mind so it was okay.

It was late when they decided to leave so Scott offered her a ride home, which she graciously accepted. At home, well the place she called home, Andy collapsed on the bed, tired from her day of travel and her drinks and she drifted off into a dreamless oblivion.

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning with only a slight headache. She checked her phone for messages and was surprised to see a missed call from her cousin Kayla last night. It had been too loud last night at the bar to hear much of anything.<p>

She hadn't talked to Kayla in a couple of years. She was her dad's brother's daughter and they used to be close, but after her dad had started drinking so much they had fallen out of touch. Andy hit speed dial one and called her voicemail. "Hey Andy. It's Kayla. I know we haven't spoken in a while, but I'm in Toronto for the next couple of days and was wondering if you wanted to get dinner together tomorrow or the night after. Do you remember my boyfriend Derek? I think you met him the last time I saw you but I don't remember," she said, rambling like any good McNally. "Well he proposed last week and I'm so excited! I really want to see you so call me back and hopefully we can catch dinner together." With that, the message ended and Andy had a smile on her face. She remembered all the good times they had had when they were younger and dialed her number.

Kayla picked up on the second ring, and in a very excited voice she exclaimed, "Andy! You called!"

"Well of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" Andy said with a chuckle.

"I'm so glad you called," Kayla said with heavy emphasis on the so, making the one o into about twenty. "We have to go out! Are you free tonight? Do you have a boyfriend? Oooh, we should make it a double date!" she gushed excitedly.

"Alright lets calm down and take this one question at a time. So, one, yep I'm free tonight. Two I don't have a boyfriend but there is this guy…" Andy left her hanging. "And three a double date sounds great!"

"You have to tell me about him right now!" Kayla pleaded. "I always told you everything about my love life. Well not that I had much of one in high school and college. And well I didn't tell you about the engagement till last night, but that doesn't count. You still have to tell me."

"Maybe you could come over before we go out to dinner and I can tell you about him," Andy countered, "and you have some major talking to do too. I want to know exactly how he proposed."

"Okay, Okay. What's you address?" she asked eagerly. Andy gave her the address and they agreed that Kayla should come over at 5:30 so they would have an hour and a half before their dinner reservation to talk.

Andy hung up, still smiling at the antics of her cousins and went to the kitchen and made some coffee. Then she remembered that she and Traci had plans for today. Traci had been worried about Andy when she left, so she insisted on taking a day off to be with her before she went back to work. Traci would be over at ten and they were going to have a day for just the girls.

Just thinking of Traci made her think of 15 and in turn Luke. Her mood was again dampened. Now she just wanted to sulk around all day and have a self-pity party, but knew that would do her no good. She resolved to get her stuff out of Luke's house, so it wouldn't feel so foreign in the apartment she had purchased just before leaving town. She what she had to do next was necessary, but it didn't make her dislike the task any less.

She pulled out her cell phone and looked up Luke's name in her contacts. The day she found out about the Jo incident she had taken his name off of speed dial, moving Sam up to spot number three. The phone rang and Andy found herself hoping that he wouldn't answer but after 4 rings he did. _Funny, _she thought, _he had barely even answered her calls when they were together. _He was always off working on some case. "Hi," he said.

"I don't mean to bother you, I'm sure you're extremely busy," she said in a bitter tone that made it clear she didn't mean a word she had just said. "I'm going to move my stuff out of your house today. Where do you want me to leave the key?"

The other side of the phone was silent for a few moments.

"Luke! I haven't got all day," Andy said as she felt herself getting madder and madder.

"Yeah, um, just leave it one the kitchen counter I guess." He finally responded. "Look Andy, I-"

She cut him off before he could say more. "See you at work tomorrow. Bye," and with that she hung up. Then she texted Traci to let her know the change of plans.

The girls worked quickly when they were in Luke's house, Andy wanting to get out of there as soon as possible and Traci hating seeing her friend in pain. They packed Traci's car full of the stuff that was hers and headed back to the apartment.

Unpacking all of her stuff helped the apartment a lot, but it still felt like it was missing something. It had been great to see Traci though and that had helped put her at ease. They had never gone a few days without seeing each other and Andy had been gone for the better part of 2 weeks. Traci left early at about 3 because Leo was being stubborn and her mom needed some help. She had been refusing to leave until Andy told her about the dinner with her cousin and fiancé.

Traci gave in and told Andy how happy everyone at 15 would be to have her back tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: Like I said, this is my first story, so…love it or hate it? I have a plan for the story but I needed to set the scene in this chapter. So review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue

When Traci left, Andy sat and debated what to do about her date for tonight. When she was on the phone, she hadn't really been sure who she was talking about when she said '_well there is this guy…'_ She'd be kidding herself to say that Scott was the first man that popped into her mind. It had actually been a certain dark haired, muscular, training officer. But she wasn't even sure how she really felt about him.

_Better go with the safe choice. Run away from what you don't know._ It's funny how those exact same thoughts had crossed her mind about 10 months ago and screwed her over, yet that's still exactly what she did. Too scared to ask Sam to go out with her, Andy picked up the phone and called Scott.

He agreed to go with her and said they'd meet at the restaurant. It was some fancy place that Kayla had picked out. She knew that Andy didn't make much as a police officer, so she wanted to make it her treat. She arrived promptly at 5:30 and started gushing about the proposal. Then she asked Andy about her guy.

_Uh, oh. _Andy started by telling Kayla about Scott because he was who they were having dinner with tonight. But Kayla could tell there was a different story that wasn't being told. She prodded gently, but Andy wouldn't budge, so she asked about her job.

This definitely got Andy excited. Her face lit up as she talked about Sam and if Kayla hadn't just heard that Scott was going to dinner with them, she would have thought it was Sam. Just talking about him got a smile on Andy's face.

She told about all the times she had almost gotten herself killed and then laughed as she thought about how pissed Sam got every time. Talking about Sam made the time pass quickly and soon enough it was time to go to dinner.

Andy went to go get dressed while Kayla waited patiently in the living room. Andy decided to go with a royal blue dress that hugged her form. It had one think shoulder strap and her other shoulder was left bare. Andy finished the look with some 2 inch black heels. Then she put on some earing and make up and was ready to go.

Meanwhile, Kayla had a plan forming in her head. She needed to know what Andy was thinking on the subject of Sam so when she emerged from the bedroom, Kayla said, "Wow Andy, you look hot! I'm sure Sam would love to see you like that!"

Andy's face went totally red. After a few moments of shock she started stuttering, "I- Sam is well- I mean. It's just…"

Kayla, having confirmed her theory with just one simple remark, decided to put Andy out of her misery and said, "Oh, I mean Scott. He is the one you wanted to date, right?"

Andy paused before answering. Still a little flustered, but also really thinking about the question her cousin had just posed. "Yeah whatever," Andy answered quietly and in an unsure tone. "Well we need to go. Wouldn't want to be late," Andy said stopping further conversation about Sam, but he was already on her mind again. He always nagged her about being late.

_Oh, God. I literally can't get the man off my mind. _She stayed silent during the ride to the restaurant thinking about the man that she would rather be meeting tonight.

* * *

><p>Kayla and Andy had arrived before the men, so they had more time to talk girl talk. Andy had to admit that she was feeling better. The self-pity was all out of her system and she was looking forward to a fun night with her cousin. Andy had only met Derek once before but she had really like him. He was a funny guy and the two of them were happy together.<p>

Scott and Derek showed up only a few minutes apart and the table quickly fell into easy conversation. Scott seemed to be a really genuine guy and but Andy felt kind of awkward when he put his arm across the back of her chair. He was a great guy, but Andy wasn't really into him.

They were comfortable but there wasn't any spark. Sam seemed to be electric. Any one of his touches, even if it was just their fingers brushing against each other, seemed to set Andy's skin on fire. _Enough with Sam, _Andy chastised herself, _he's not interested and not to mention still your superior officer. _

Andy put Sam out of her mind for a while and had fun enjoying the company that was seated around her. Scott got along well with Derek and Kayla and it was a fine evening. Andy was happy that she had called Kayla and agreed to go out, but she really wished she had called Sam instead. She didn't really have that much in common with Scott, but he was interested and available. Scott flirted with her, but Andy wasn't really paying much attention.

When Kayla got up to go to the bathroom, Andy got up too so they could talk.

* * *

><p>"Scott is hot!" Kayla announced as soon as they were out of the guys' earshot<p>

"Yeah, I don't really know. He's not really my type." Andy confessed.

"Oh come on! That guy is anybody's type."

Andy was about to tell Kayla about her feelings for Sam when a familiar voice called out, "McNally?"

Kayla was walking slightly in front of her, obstructing Andy's view but she knew who it was from the sound of his voice. Suddenly the evening was a lot better.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

"Hey," Andy managed to get out before Sam jumped up and hugged her. _God it was great to see her. Being partnered with Epstein had been hell and even though Chris was a good guy, he wasn't Andy._

Sam relished in the feeling of having Andy in his arms and memorized every little detail. The way her arms had immediately locked around his back, the place where she rested her head against his chest, the fruity smell of her shampoo that was so Andy McNally. They stayed interlocked for a while before Sam realized that most hugs would have ended minutes ago.

He pulled back with a sheepish look on his face that was completed with a big smile, dimples in full use. He was rewarded by a huge smile back from Andy and at that moment it was just the two of them. When his sister cleared her throat, Sam finally broke contact with Andy and reluctantly introduced Andy to his sister.

"Sarah, this is Andy McNally, my partner. McNally, this is my sister Sarah." They shook hands and Andy introduced her cousin to Sam and Sarah.

"I've heard so much about you," Sarah exclaimed, getting her a sharp look from a slightly embarrassed Sam.

"I've heard so much about you," Kayla told Sam and now it was Andy's turn to look embarrassed. _God she's adorable when she's blushing, _Sam thought, not even bothering to try and bury his feelings. They talked for a few minutes, well it was mostly Kayla and Sarah doing the talking, because Sam and Andy couldn't stop staring at each other. Andy's dress, doing things to Sam that it really shouldn't be doing and his suit doing the same thing to Andy.

Finally Kayla pulled Andy away from the table and they made their way to the bathroom. Sam didn't take his eyes off Andy until the door to the bathroom closed and even then he stared at the door for a few seconds, willing her to come back out.

Sarah pulled him out of his thoughts, "Well that was interesting. I like her."

"What?" Sam demanded. "What exactly about that did you find _interesting_?"

"You are totally in love with her." She stated plainly.

"What?" Sam repeated again. "We're partners Sarah. As in we work together. We're friends." She had no idea how true her statement was.

"Sam, you don't have friends that are girls."

"Yes I do," he responded lamely, knowing that she was totally right.

"Name one?"

"Well…" Sam was saved as Andy walked past again and gave him a small wave and a big smile.

Sarah decided to drop it for now, but was completely intending to continue this conversation later.

* * *

><p>Kayla's POV<p>

The interaction between Andy and Sam had not gone unnoticed by Kayla either. Andy had been interrogated in the bathroom, but wouldn't give up much.

The rest of dinner passed uneventful, but Kayla noticed a faraway look in Andy's eyes and how she kept glancing in the direction of the bathroom. Now she understood why Andy wasn't into Scott.

When they all left the restaurant, Andy and Kayla hugged and stood around talking for another ten minutes. Scott had draped his arm over Andy and she had become noticeably uncomfortable but had politely let it stay there. As they were about to leave, for real this time, the door to the restaurant opened and out walked Sam and Sarah.

A broad smile covered his face when he saw Andy but it quickly changed to one of disgust when he noticed Scott.

He was totally pissed off and looked like he wanted to kill a guy he had just met seconds ago. The six of them stood around and talked about how Andy was about the unluckiest cop and Sam slowly gravitated toward Andy. It didn't seem like either of them even noticed, but suddenly both of them were standing next to each other.

When Sam and Andy, with Scott standing awkwardly to the side, engaged in their own conversation, Kayla immediately said to Sarah, "We have to get them together."

"Agreed," Sarah said back quietly and they exchanged phone numbers.

"I'll call you when I get home," Kayla said mischievously and with that everyone departed.

* * *

><p>Andy's POV<p>

The next morning Andy was almost late for parade again, so she didn't get a chance to talk with Traci. She entered quietly as Frank had already started talking and she found herself standing next to Sam. He didn't seem to be in a bad mood, so that was good. She gave him a small smile then focused on the speech. Well she couldn't actually focus with Sam standing so close to her, so she just pretended. Frank had welcomed her back during the speech and everyone clapped and turned to look at her. She scanned the faces of her friends and family, happy to be back. She was partnered with Sam and they quickly headed out to the cruiser.

"So, Sarah's in town," Andy said, breaking the comfortable silence between them after about two minutes.

"Yeah, she comes into town a couple times each year and I go to St. Catherines some too," he answered. "You dating that guy?" he questioned, not bothering to hide the anger and resentment in his words. His face contorted in distress.

"I'm _not_ dating him," she said defensively. "I just didn't have anyone to go out with and Kayla had made the reservation for four."

He took in a deep breath before sighing and saying, in a quiet voice, "You could have asked me."

Andy was totally surprised at this. _Well of course she would be, _Sam thought, _everyone she's cared about had abandoned her. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. _He hadn't been lying when he told her that the reason he didn't go back to guns and gangs was because of her.

"Well I figured you would have been at the Penny with Jerry and Oliver and I didn't want to intrude," this sounded ridiculous even to her. They both knew that this was a lie.

"Well, like a said Andy, I'm still waiting. I'll always be here if you need me," the conviction in his voice, and the look in his eyes conveyed another meaning behind his words. He wanted her, not as a work partner, but as something more. And Andy wanted it too, but was way too scared to say anything.

The thought of opening herself up to someone else was terrifying. All her insecurities came flying at her and she shut down. She was completely silent for ten minutes before the radio crackled to life…

**Bank robbery at 12****th**** and Loring. All available units respond.**

Andy responded to the call and they continued to ride in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much for all the story alerts and such. It's really encouraging to know that people are actually reading and liking what I'm publishing, so keep reviewing. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing Rookie Blue

* * *

><p>Andy's POV<p>

Sam and Andy had gotten the great pleasure of taking the convict back to the barn. They dropped him off at booking and went to talk to Jerry about the case. It was a pretty clean cut case because they had caught the guy in the act so they headed back through the bullpen to get back out onto the streets.

But before they could leave, Traci called both of them over. She gestured toward the benches near the front desk and they saw both Kayla and Sarah.

"Hey Kayla. What are you doing here? Have you been here long?" Andy questioned.

"Oh well Derek and I are actually leaving today. I kinda read the date on the tickets wrong. Oops. Anyways I had a reservation at some restaurant, I think it was Room 58 or something like that, but sice we're leaving today we can't go," Kayla babbled. Andy glanced over to Sam who looked slightly distressed at what his sister was saying to him.

Andy decided to speed her cousin up, because Sam now appeared to be in a bad mood and would not like having to wait for her, "So what are you getting at? I really need to get back to work."

"Do you want to use my reservation? It's at 7:15. I could just call and cancel, but I think that it's really annoying when people do that."

"Um yeah sure. What did you say the name of the restaurant was?"

"Great! It's called Room 58, I think. I'll check later and text you. Anyways the reservation is under McNally. Oh, and it's pretty fancy so you need to wear something nice. And it'll be my treat," Kayla finished, handing Andy some cash.

It would have been really exciting for Andy if she actually had someone to go with. Sure, she could take Traci, but it sounded more like somewhere you would bring a boyfriend. "Thanks so much," Andy said, trying to sound excited, but failing miserably. She really wanted to ask Sam but didn't know if he would say yes. Actually, he probably would say yes and that scared Andy even more than the thought of initial rejection.

The way she felt for Sam, even though she had tried to bury it for months, scared the crap out of her. She stole another look at him to see him looking back at her. He save Andy a small smile, sending butterflies through her stomach. The feelings Andy had for Sam were probably stronger than any she had ever had. She knew that if she let _him _in and he left like everybody else she would be absolutely crushed.

Andy's internal debate hadn't gone unnoticed by Kayla, who then announced in a way too cheery voice, "Why don't you take Sam?"

* * *

><p>Sam's POV (while Andy is talking to Kayla)<p>

"Hey Sam, we need to talk," Sarah said, stealing Sam's attention from Andy and her cousin.

"What?"

"Well Matt just called and Mitch is sick. He's being really difficult so I need to go home. I'm really sorry to cancel our dinner but I need to go home."

Sam was fairly annoyed, "I was skipping poker night for this dinner Sarah."

"I know Sam, but I really have to go home."

He knew that he really shouldn't be annoyed because his nephew was involved and he loved Mitch to death, but he wouldn't cancel on poker night for just anything. By now the guys would have found a replacement and he would have to spend the night at the Penny without his friends or just go home. _Well maybe McNally would have some drinks with me. _He watched her as her cousin talked animatedly. She looked over and saw him watching, so he flashed her a smile. _Well if I could spend more time with Andy then the whole missing poker night thing wouldn't be half bad._ "Alright well tell Mitch to get better quick," Sam said, his protective side taking over, indirectly telling Sarah that she was forgiven.

"Why don't you come visit sometime soon? Mitch is getting so big. I swear he looks more like you than he does like me or Matt. He loves it when you come."

"Alright well I can call you in a couple of days when I figure out what days I have off soon, okay?"

Before Sarah could say anything back, though, Sam heard his name in the conversation going on next to him. His head snapped over to look at Andy. "What?" he asked curiously.

* * *

><p>Andy's POV<p>

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight with Andy? I can't make my reservation and she needs someone to go with."

_What the hell was she thinking? _Andy panicked. _I cannot go on a romantic date with Sam Swarek. I am not ready for that. _

Sam interrupted her thoughts saying, "Sure." This sent Andy into an even bigger panic. _Did he just say yes? _She stared incredulously at Sam before he offered up an explanation. "Sarah just bailed on me," Sam said shooting an annoyed look. "And it's poker night. I won't miss poker night to end up sitting at home on my couch."

His justification calmed Andy down a little, but she still had to go out with him. _I have to go out on a real date with Sam Swarek. Just the two of us. Crap._

"That's great!" Kayla announced.

"Well now that this is all settled, we really need to get back out on the streets, McNally," Sam said.

"Right," Andy remarked and turned to Kayla. "Sorry…. It was great seeing you and I expect a wedding invitation in the mail asap." They hugged and said goodbye.

Sam said goodbye to his sister, giving her a quick hug. Then Sarah said goodbye to Andy too, surprising her. She hugged Andy and whispered in her ear, "Don't let him get hurt," and paused before saying, "And don't hurt him." If Andy hadn't been so shocked (and confused) by the second remark, she would have said something. But as it was, she couldn't come up with anything to say.

Kayla said goodbye to Sam too, a similar exchange happening when they hugged. Then Kayla and Sarah walked out together, smiling to themselves, proud of their handiwork.

"Oh and Sam," Sarah said halfway out the door. "You're birthday present is on the kitchen counter at your house."

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

"It's your birthday?" Andy demanded in a pissed off tone as they made their way out to the cruiser.

"Nope," Sam replied, amused.

"Is it tomorrow?'

"Nope."

"Well when is it?" she said getting madder and madder with each question.

"Soon," Sam said, having way too much fun teasing her to give in. _She is really cute when she's angry._

"Sam!" Andy said, reaching across the car to punch him. He laughed and flashed her his dimples.

"It's October 6th," he said finally giving in, getting a small smile in return.

"That's in 4 days!" Andy exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded still annoyed with Sam.

"Why would you want to know?"

"You don't think I would want to get you a present?"

The thought really hadn't occurred to Sam. He had kind of forgot about his own birthday until Sarah called and reminded him she was coming into town. She usually came in on the day of his birthday, but next week she had to go on some trip for work so she had come early. Sam had been too busy worrying about Andy and wondering if she was okay to remember his birthday. "Well…" Sam said slightly sheepishly.

"God you're insufferable. Now I only have 4 days to get a present."

"Well you've never told me your birthday," Sam countered.

"That doesn't matter. How do you expect me to get you the perfect present in just four days?"

"Firstly it does too matter. And secondly how do you expect me to get _you _the perfect present if I don't even know when you're birthday is?" he actually already had knew her birthday and already had the perfect present for her, but there was no way he was going to let her know that. He had asked Nash one day when he was partnered with her instead of Andy so that when it came he would be ready. The way things had been going with Callaghan, Luke wouldn't remember. Sam was going to be there to pick up what was left of her. He always would. She deserved better, so he was going to be ready.

"It's November 11th," Andy said in a huff and looked out the window, withdrawing with her thoughts. Sam let her be, needing some time to think himself.

* * *

><p>Andy's POV (after shift is over)<p>

Andy was stressing about the whole present thing, but right now the whole dinner thing was a bit more pressing. The nicest thing she had to wear was the blue dress, but she had worn that last night. She had all of one hour after shift to get ready.

When their shift ended about fifteen minutes late, Andy practically sprinted to the locker room. She had to catch Traci before she left. Flinging the door open, Andy saw that Traci was still getting changed back into her street clothes and approached her. "Hey Trace, so I'm going on a date with Sam and I don't have anything to-"

"You're going on a date with Swarek?" Traci said in a surprised and extremely excited voice. "It's about time!"

"What? Oh, well my cousin kind of forced him to go and it's a long story, but that's not the point. I don't have anything to wear and he's picking me up at my apartment in," Andy stopped to check her watch, "55 minutes. You gotta help me out."

"I don't think your cousin forced anyone," Traci said mischievously but decided to stop torturing Andy then. "I'll go home and get a dress and bring it over to your place. No worries."

"Oh thank you so much Traci," Andy said, already changed back into her street clothes and ready to go. "Um, do you think you could give me a ride to my house?" Andy asked embarrassed by how much Traci was having to save her ass.

"Of course. Let's go"

* * *

><p>AN: I hope that the part where they were both talking at the same time made sense…. Keep reviewing


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I spent a long time rewriting this to make it right. Still not sure I like how all of it turned out, but tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Rookie Blue

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

Sam knocked on the door and waited patiently for her to open up. He knew he shouldn't be this nervous, but he was. Sam had promised himself to tell Andy how he felt tonight at dinner, but now he was second guessing himself. _She's only been single for three weeks. She's probably not ready for this and then I'll just scare her away. _

But he knew he couldn't wait much longer. The past year of holding everything in while she was off with wonderboy detective Luke Callaghan was not something he wanted to endure again. Tonight was the night.

The door opened slowly, revealing Andy inch by inch. And with every inch, Sam was left even more awestruck. He thought she was the sexiest girl alive in the dress last night, but the moment he saw her tonight, he changed his mind. He literally couldn't describe how beautiful she was with words.

The elegant black dress that she wore complimented her curves perfectly. The bottom of the dress reached the floor, but there was a slit all the way up her left leg. The top was low, but not too low and it was held up by thin spaghetti straps. Her wavy hair framed her perfectly manicured face. She wore a touch of makeup, but nothing drastic

Sam stood literally speechless staring at Andy. His eyes scanned up and down her body, time after time, as if on their own accord. When their eyes met, Sam realized that he was staring. Honestly he really didn't care. "You look… stunning," Sam finally got out.

Andy blushed at his compliment and shyly said, "Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." She paused before adding, in a teasing tone, "What's with the blue?"

Sam had on black slacks, a tight fitting light blue polo, and a black sport coat. The shirt, a color he would normally never wear, was Sarah's birthday present this year. Every year she got him clothes, in the hopes that he might take to liking a color other than black, gray, or white. "Sarah's birthday present." He explained. "Now you're my witness to the fact that I actually wore it. She never believes me when I tell her."

"I'd never guess why," Andy teased.

"Yeah, yeah. We should probably go. Do you know where the restaurant is?"

"Yeah Kayla gave me directions, it's about 25 minutes away. Let's go," Andy said stepping out of her apartment and into the hallway. Sam hadn't made any effort to move out of her way, so now they were standing only inches apart. He wished those inches would disappear, but that wasn't how he wanted to let Andy know his feelings. So after a few seconds, he stepped to the side and they headed down to his truck.

* * *

><p>Andy's POV<p>

When they reached the truck, Sam helped her into the passenger seat, always the gentleman. Luke never did that for her. Sam did. He did all the little things. And he was always, _always _there. Especially when it mattered.

_Then why do you keep pushing him away? Why can't you just let him in? Hell, you've let him in more than you like to admit. Why not just go for it? _

Andy didn't really know when it had happened, but she was sure about it now. Love. Not the fake crap that Luke and her had called love just a month ago. It was swallowing her whole. The real thing. She was undeniably in love with Sam Swarek.

Suddenly there was a hand lightly shaking her shoulder. Andy realized she had completely zoned out and missed everything Sam had just said. His touch sent shivers through her body. "Sorry. What?"

"I'm not a mind reader McNally, you're gonna have to tell me how to get to the restaurant," Sam said, eliciting a small smile from Andy.

"Right. Sorry, I just kinda zoned out a bit," Andy continued to tell him the directions.

"I was getting a little worried. Thought I might have to get out the epi pen to save you from all this silence," Sam said chuckling at his own joke.

"Shut up Sam. I am _not_ allergic to silence," Andy said playfully punching him, pretending to be angry. She was really just looking for an excuse to touch him. The smile he gave her, full dimples, made her pretense drop very quickly. She couldn't even pretend to be mad at him.

"So what kind of food do they have where we're going?" Sam changed the subject.

"Is there ever anything _but _food on your mind?"

"Well…" Sam started in a roguish voice, raising his eyebrows.

But Andy cut him off by saying, "Actually I really don't think I want to know."

"You're the one who asked."

Andy, changing the subject once again, said, "So I hear you missed riding with me."

"You wish McNally. You know the other rookies can patrol without filling every second with their own useless chatter?"

"Really? You know frightening people into silence doesn't really count?"

"What do you mean _frightening_ people into silence?"

"From what Traci tells me you were in a terrible mood and we both know that you in a bad mood means threats of paperwork," Andy said.

"That definitely does not count as frightening people into silence," Sam said.

"It does too. You just don't want to admit that secretly, deep down, you really like me," Andy returned playfully, with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever," Sam threw out there. Then he paused and added, in a serious voice, "I missed you."

The flirtatious mood turned serious and before Andy could talk herself out of it, she threw out her own confession, "Good, because I missed you too."

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Sam thought about what she said. _Could she possibly feel the same way that I do? _

The two weeks she had been away had felt like two years and every second had been torture. Seeing Andy with Luke was bad, but at least she was happy. The first week after the breakup, seeing her so sad was terrible. And then she left and he had no idea how she was feeling. He couldn't be there for her.

The worst feeling in the world, to him, was knowing that Andy wasn't happy. He was going to try his best to make her happy again though, and that started with this dinner. This date. This night.

They arrived at the restaurant and Sam quickly exited the car and circled around to open her door. He gave her his hand to help her out, but after she reached solid ground, he continued to hold her hand.

Afraid he was pushing it, he started to remove his hand, but she tightened her grip. Their eyes met and they exchanged small smiles as they walked in and gave their name to the maitre'd.

* * *

><p>Andy's POV<p>

The waiter led them through a dimly lit dining room to their table near the back. It was a small semi-circular booth. There was a vase with red roses on the table and a bottle of champagne. _Oh, God. What has Kayla gotten me into?_

She knew it was supposed to be for Kayla and Derek, but this was really over the top. _Sam must think I'm crazy._

It was probably the most romantic table in the whole place and they were basically forced to sit just inches from each other. Not that Andy really minded, but she didn't want this to be awkward. At this point this was just two friends going out to dinner. Well minus the whole holding hands part.

His hand had just felt too good for her to let it go. The gesture of Sam holding her hand had conveyed a lot of feelings. He was there, waiting. He would protect her. _Crap, totally over thinking this one. He helped me out of his monster of a truck_, she amended.

_This freaking romantic table is already getting to me…this is going to be one long night._

"Well this table is…nice," Sam commented. "A little different than my usual seat at the Penny."

"Yeah, well Kayla can get a bit carried away. She would have loved to take her fiancé to this place. It's got the perfect _ambiance,_" Andy said in a mocking tone. "And it just oozes 'cheesy romantic movie.'"

This got a smirk out of Sam, which in turn made Andy laugh. And seeing Andy laugh of course made Sam's smile even bigger. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"You're the one who agreed to my crazy cousin," Andy countered. She was actually kind of glad that Kayla had asked, because she would have lost the nerve and then been pissed at herself the rest of the night. She was having the best time she'd had in weeks and they hadn't even ordered drinks yet. Somehow just the act of having Sam around her made Andy feel better.

"You know I've only missed poker night three times? Once when my sister was having her son, then when I was on a trip in Italy with my sister, and tonight. There was no way in hell I was going to miss poker night, just to have my sister bail on me, and just sit around and do nothing." Sam explained.

"Well thanks for not making me the girl who eats at the table by herself."

"The things I do for you McNally," Sam said lightening the mood.

"Oh don't tell me you weren't enticed by getting a free meal," Andy said accusingly

"What?" Sam said, confused.

"Kayla gave me some money to pay for dinner, because she knows I don't make that much with my rookie salary. I thought you knew."

"I didn't, but you can keep her money. Like you said, the rookie salary is terrible. I'll pay for dinner," Sam said, but it was more like an order. Andy knew that she really shouldn't argue with him when he used that tone, but he shouldn't have to pay.

"It's fine Sam. You're missing poker night, you shouldn't have to pay. Hell, right now you should be stealing all of Oliver and Jerry's extra cash."

"McNally," Sam said in a gruff tone, but then continued in a softer one, "I want to pay for your dinner. End of story. If you say one more _ridiculous_ word about you paying, it'll be two weeks of paperwork."

"Alright, so…" Andy said, racking her brain for something to talk about. "why did Sarah bail on you?"

Sam looked surprised by the change of subject but complied, "Her son got sick and she had to go take care of him."

"You're an uncle?"

"Yeah. A freakin awesome uncle," Sam said in an arrogant voice.

"I'm sure," Andy said with only a little sarcasm. She actually thought he would be a pretty good uncle. Or dad. Trying to stop herself from going down that road, Andy asked, "What's you nephew's name?"

"Mitch. He just turned five and I swear to god the kid already has the Swarek charm down. He can get anything out of me. The freaking dimples are killer." He continued to talk fondly of his nephew, "I spent like half of my paycheck last month on a remote control car for his birthday."

As dinner continued, Andy found herself feeling more and more at ease. Somehow Sam always managed to do that. Their conversation was light and Andy had a great time. She could easily see herself eating dinner with him every night. It was just so natural. She had to tell him. She just had to. This was too good to keep avoiding.

"I'm glad we did this," Andy ventured. "I had a great time."

"Me too," Sam said. He paused before adding, "I really did miss you Andy and I'm glad you're smiling now."

Suddenly Andy had the uncontrollable urge to hug Sam. Their eyes met as Andy scooted closer to Sam and his arms opened wide, inviting her in. She sat there snuggled against him for a few minutes. She whispered to him, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For being there for me when nobody else was. For knowing me well enough to know when I'm hurting. For not letting me get myself killed. For waiting," she finished. Even though it was a far cry from letting Sam know her true feelings, it was enough. For now. Because right now it was just the two of them. She felt at home sitting his arms.

* * *

><p>AN: So I hope I didn't disappoint. Like I said I had some trouble writing this chapter, so please tell me what you think. Any criticism is welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken this long to update, but school just started and everything has been really hectic. I haven't had any time to write, but I finally finished this. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

"I can pick you up tomorrow morning if you'd like?" Sam said when they reached the steps to Andy's apartment. He really didn't want to leave. They had made some great progress, but he was still kicking himself for not saying more at dinner. When she was in his arms, it was so perfect. He never, ever, wanted to let Andy go. But Sam didn't want to push it. Things were about as good as they had ever been and Sam knew eventually she would let him in. He just had to keep waiting. Taking baby steps.

"That would be great," Andy said. She pursed her lips, searching for something else to say. Sam could sense that she didn't want him to go either. "I'll try not to be late," Andy finally said.

Sam chuckled, knowing that she would probably be late anyways. "I'm not waiting more than ten minutes for you, McNally," Sam joked, but they both knew he would wait for her as long as it took.

Sam leaned in to hug Andy, wanting so much more, but settling for the intimate embrace. Her small arms closed tightly around him and his did the same. Sam softly kissed the top of her head and heard her breath catch. Sam waited for her to pull back and start 'running', but she didn't. They stayed interwoven for another minute, before Sam heard Andy sigh and pull back.

"See you tomorrow Sam," she said and retreated into her apartment.

Sam sighed too and walked back to his truck. Although neither of them had said it, they had crossed a line tonight. A line they had been dancing around since the night of the blackout. Andy had said they were 'friends', but that no longer applied. It had never really applied in the first place.

Now Sam had to control his feelings and make sure he didn't push her into anything too fast. The problem was that now that Sam was so close, his patience was wearing thin. After tonight they both knew that it was only a matter of time until they erased the 'friends' line completely. Sam prayed to God that Andy didn't just write this off as nothing. He wouldn't be able to deal with that.

As he laid in bed, trying to get some sleep, Andy wouldn't stay off his mind. He tossed and turned for hours, thinking of ways this night could have ended. And how their lives could end together if one of them would just take the leap.

* * *

><p>Andy's POV<p>

Andy sprinted out the door and made it down the steps just as Sam pulled up. It had to be some sort of record that she was ready on time. Ok well not completely on time, but it still counted.

She could see Sam smirking at her dash out to beat him to the parking spot. She opened the door and jumped into the truck and he was still smirking. "What?" Andy demanded slightly breathless, silently praying that she hadn't forgotten to put on shoes or something major like that.

"Nothing," Sam said. "Just in shock that Andy McNally was somewhere on time."

"Shut up Sam," Andy said. "Where's my coffee?"

"Who says I got you coffee?"

"We both know you did, so just give it to me," Andy commanded, pretending to be annoyed.

"You know me way too well, McNally," Sam said, pulling a coffee from the back seat of his truck. He also handed her a bag.

"What's this?"

"I got you a muffin too. Seeing as you had to sprint out here to be on time, I bet you haven't eaten breakfast so…"

"You know _me_ too well, Swarek" Andy said, making Sam chuckle.

They sat in a comfortable silence as Andy ate her breakfast. "Thanks for the food," Andy said when she finished.

"The things I do for you, McNally," Sam repeated his words from last night.

"Don't tell me you didn't have fun last night?" Andy said accusingly.

"Fine, fine. It _was_ really fun," Sam admitted.

"Agreed. So how about we get pizza tonight and you can come see my new apartment?" Andy asked hopefully. She had no idea where that had come from. Ok well that's not entirely true, but she never would have thought she'd have the nerve to ask him for real. Sure last night she'd spent hours failing at trying to get some sleep and thinking of ways to ask him to have dinner with her again tonight, but not even in her dreams had she actually managed to ask him.

"Only if it's pepperoni," Sam teased, knowing she_ only_ eats sausage.

"Well you can eat a whole pizza by yourself anyways, so you can have all the pepperoni you want."

"7 o'clock?"

"Sure," she said as they pulled up to the station.

They walked into the building together and went to their respective locker rooms to change.

Andy got all of two steps into the locker room before she was ambushed by a very excited Traci. "Sooooooooooooooo?" Traci questioned. "You have to tell me all about it."

"Trace, it was just dinner. As partners. Or friends. Or whatever," Andy said, trying to get Traci to quiet down. More than a few people were looking at the two of them.

"Or whatever?" Traci asked, still just as excited, but in a quieter voice. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing Traci. We just took my cousin's reservation because she couldn't make it."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Yeah, ok well he did hug me before he left, but that doesn't mean anything, right?"

"He hugged you?" Traci squealed. She was literally bursting with excitement. "That definitely does mean something."

"Are you sure we're not just overthinking this? I tend to do that and I don't want to screw anything up with Sam cause I'm being an idiot and overthinking everything," Andy babbled. "I mean he's a great friend and he's always there. Oh, and he kissed my head when he hugged me, but that was just because he was worried about me. And as my friend, he wants me to be happy. Right? Friends want their friends to be happy."

Traci's eyes pretty much bugged out of her head when Andy let it slip that Sam had kissed her head. "Well friends do want friends to be happy. But friends, well guy and girl friends, don't just go around kissing each other. That's what boyfriends and girlfriends do."

"Okay," Andy paused, "Right. So what the heck am I supposed to do about it?"

"Well do you feel the same way?"

"Yeah. I mean I think so. Well I don't really know what he feels, but he keeps saying 'I'm waiting', or something like that, and I have no idea what the hell that's supposed to mean. I mean who says that without adding anything. How does he expect me to be able to figure that out?"

"I'm waiting?"

"Yeah. What is that?"

"It sounds to me like he's waiting for you to be ready and he's already in the relationship."

"What relationship?" Andy said, sounding flustered and confused. "I mean we're just partners, ok well we _were_ just partners until last night, but that's it. We've never been anything except for partners and friends."

"Well the whole division knows that the two of you have always been more than partners. Actually the whole division knows that Sam is pretty much head over heels for you, well everyone except for you."

"What?" Andy demanded. _Did she really just say that? He's in love with me? No, that's not true. Right?_

"Uh, nothing," Traci said quickly. _Is she actually serious? Sam's in love with me? Well what does Traci know anyways? _But even with these words racing through her mind, Andy knew that it was the truth. She just had to face what she'd been trying to stow away for a while now.

"No, it's not nothing. What did you just say?"

"I think you and Sam should work it out," Traci said, realizing she had said way more than she should have. She raced out of the locker room before Andy could ask any more questions.

Knowing she would be late to parade if she didn't hurry up, Andy quickly made her way into the briefing room. Gail was sitting next to Traci, Chris next to Dov, and Oliver and Noelle were sitting next to each other. That made the only open seat next to Sam. She sighed as she took the seat and immediately couldn't focus on anything other than the body next to her.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

Sam glanced over to Andy for about the twentieth time in the last five minutes. She hadn't said a word to him since they'd gotten in the cruiser. He could tell something was up, but she wouldn't say anything, "You okay McNally?"

"What?" Andy said and paused for a second before saying, "Yeah."

"What's goin' on?"

"Nothing, just thinking," she told him. Sam knew that she wasn't _just _thinking, but he let it go. She would tell him when she was ready, but it really did bug Sam that she didn't trust him enough to tell him what was troubling her. They continued to ride in silence for another thirty minutes and Sam was about to ask her about it again, when the dispatcher interrupted.

The rest of the day was busy. Extremely busy. The call had been to report a murder that turned out to be a part of string of killings. Pretty much the whole division was devoted to working the case. Although Sam and Andy didn't have any more time to themselves the rest of the day, Sam kept stealing glances at her. Their eyes would meet for a few seconds before one of them broke away, leaving the other blushing and smiling to themself. Sam caught Andy staring at him a couple of times with the same troubled look, but he didn't get a chance to talk to her, so he resolved to ask at dinner.

Her offer for dinner together again tonight had really surprised Sam. He was extremely happy, ecstatic even, to spend more time with her outside of work, but it was totally unexpected. He figured he'd have to wait another week or two before he could ask her to dinner again. He didn't want to rush her into anything. This was one relationship that he refused to screw up because he couldn't keep his desire in check.

When they finally got off shift, Sam asked Andy, "We still on for pizza tonight?"

"Yeah," Andy said, still acting a little funny.

"If you can be ready to leave in twenty minutes, I'll give you a ride home."

"Sure," Andy said. "That would be great. I'll go ahead and call in the order so we can pick it up on the way to my apartment."

"Okie doke," Sam said, unable to keep a grin off his face, as he headed to the men's locker room. He was just so happy that she wasn't pushing him away.

"Hey brother," Sam heard Oliver call to him. "You heading to the Penny?"

"Nah," he responded. "I think I'm just going to head home. It's been a long shift."

"Sure, sure," Oliver said.

They changed in silence for a few minutes before Oliver asked, "So who's the girl?"

"What?" Sam demanded, freezing for a moment before composing himself again. But not before Oliver had seen it.

"Oh come on brother, you don't think I noticed?"

Sam was raking his brain trying to figure out how he had given himself away. They hadn't even gone out until last night, how did Oliver find out? It just didn't make any sense.

He decided to give in, because Oliver obviously already knew and said with a sigh, "How the hell _did _you notice?"

"I've got skills Sammy," Oliver said, smirking. "And your sister might have mentioned that you went on a date with a certain brown haired rookie last night."

"God, I'm gonna kill her," Sam said under his breath.

"And you never smile," Oliver added.

"What?" Sam said, confused as to how that had anything to do with their conversation.

"You haven't been able to wipe that stupid grin off your face all day, Sammy."

Sam stayed silent. He hadn't really noticed that he was smiling, but he had been riding with McNally and he tended to smile when she did. And then she asked him out again, okay well not really on a real date, but it was definitely progress.

"You gotta give me some dirty details," Oliver prodded.

Sam took this as his cue to get out of there, so he said, "Nothing happened last night Ollie. I'm gonna go now."

Sam shut his locker, and as he walked out Oliver shouted at him, "Don't think you're getting out of it that easy Sammy. We're talking tomorrow."

Sam shook his head and found himself smiling once again as he walked out to his truck. That smile widened as he saw Andy was already out there waiting for him. They got in and started driving to get the pizza. _I could totally get used to this, _Sam thought.

* * *

><p>AN: Again sorry for the delay in updating, from now on I'm going to try to post one a week, but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to. And keep reviewing, they're really inspiring.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for another long break between chapters. I'm really trying to get better about it. Anyways, here's chapter 6. Please review=)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie blue

* * *

><p>Andy's POV<p>

Her hands clasped around two beers as she walked back into the living room where Sam had already made himself at home. He had turned on the Blue Jays game and was lounging on her couch. She set the beers down on the table next to the pizza and plopped down next to him.

Before she could reach for the pizza, Sam handed her a piece. They sat, watched the game, and ate in silence for a couple of minutes. Andy searched her brain for an easy way to bring up what Traci had said. She had been mulling over it for most of the day. Andy knew that Sam had noticed how detached she was but didn't really care. She had needed to sort through some things before she could talk to him.

Of course Andy knew he loved her but it was a friendly love, just like she loved Traci to death. And all the other rookies, even if Gail was a bitch most of the time. But Traci had said he was _in love_ with her. Like _in love,_ in love. Andy knew that their relationship was a little different, but not to that level.

The game broke to commercial and Sam muted the TV. He turned to look at her and said, "So what's been going on with you all day?"

Andy struggled for the right words to say, "Sam-" she started, but paused and sighed, "There was something Traci said, well, just," she paused once again,"—actually it's nothing."

"No," Sam said, "it's not nothing. Not if that's what has been making you act so strange all day."

Andy sighed again. "What is this?" she asked, "this relationship? I mean you're pretty much my best friend and I feel like I can tell you anything, but," she paused, "is that all?"

Sam, at first taken aback by the forwardness of her question paused, but then said, in a confident voice, "No, that's not all it is. I honestly don't know how to describe what it is we have, but I sure as hell know that we aren't just 'best friends'." Sam put finger quotes around the fake words and continued. "And I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want it to be even more." His eyes bore deep into her as he said this and Andy could feel the conviction of his words.

"Good," Andy responded simply, but before she could finish what she had to say, he stopped her. Sam had leaned in and was stroking her face. He pushed her bangs out of her eyes and Andy's heart started pounding in her chest. She was unable to think about anything other than the man sitting right in front of her. His hands caressed her face slowly as he inched closer and closer. He gave her plenty of time to pull back, but she didn't want to.

When his lips finally met hers, it seemed as if the whole world stopped. He kissed her slowly, but passionately, conveying everything he couldn't with words. He didn't rush anything, but constantly deepened the kiss. His tongue lightly played across her lips and she opened her mouth without hesitation. She could feel the passion, but he worked hard to control himself and not rush things. Soon they had to break away for air, but neither of them wanted it to stop.

They sat, foreheads resting against each other for a few moments, just listening to each other breathe. Andy relished being in Sam's arms. She had never felt like this in any relationship before this. She couldn't even think with him so close. Andy leaned in again, giving Sam a quick kiss before whispering, "I want it to be more too."

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

Sam was soaring when he heard Andy admit what he had known for some time now. It was the thing he had been craving ever since the first day she had come into his life. Right here, right now, was everything he had ever wanted and it was better than he could have ever imagined it would be. She wanted him too. And she had finally admitted it to herself.

He was dying to kiss the living daylights out of her right now, but knew that was probably not his best move. This was a huge step for Andy and while he had been ready for this for a while now, Sam knew that this was all new territory for Andy. He used all his self-control to not touch her, but he really didn't have that much self-control.

"Good," he said before capturing her lips with his once more.

This time there was no containing his lust. He kissed Andy fervently, and she did the same. His hands started to explore her body, but he stopped himself, knowing that it would all be too much at one time, even if Andy wouldn't recognize it. If they didn't stop soon, things would escalate quickly, but he knew that Andy wasn't ready for it.

He tore himself away eventually and announced, "I could kiss you like that all night, but I haven't even finished one piece of pizza yet."

Andy laughed, sending Sam into a foolish grin, and said, "Now we can't have that, can we?"

Sam pulled Andy into his side and wrapped his arm around her before reaching for another piece of pizza for each of them. They had light conversation and before long, Sam could tell Andy was getting tired. She rested her head on his chest and snuggled into him and Sam was completely content. He knew he should leave then and let her get some sleep, but he just couldn't find the will. Soon her breathing deepened even more and Sam could tell she was asleep.

He slowly maneuvered his arms under her legs and lifted Andy as gently as possible off the couch. She stirred a little, but he quieted her with a quick kiss. Her lips turned up into a small grin and she wrapped her arms tightly around Sam.

He silently worked his way through the apartment into her bedroom. He deposited her onto the bed and covered her with the sheets. She opened her eyes sleepily and asked, "Pick me up tomorrow morning?"

"Of course," Sam said quietly. He leaned down and placed another light kiss on her forehead before finally exiting the room.

* * *

><p>Andy's POV<p>

Andy's eyes opened slowly the next morning to a pounding at her door. "McNally!" she heard Sam yell. _Oh crap, _Andy thought, _I totally forgot to set the alarm._

Sam had been extremely distracting last night when he was kissing her goodnight. It kinda made her mind go entirely blank. And then she had forgotten about the alarm, which brought them to where they were right now.

She pulled herself out of bed and ran to the door to make Sam shut up before the neighbors got mad. She didn't even think about what she looked like, which was probably crap considering she had just been woken up from a very interesting dream including the man on the other side of her door right now.

She unhooked the latch to see a slightly pissed off Sam. That expression changed almost immediately when he saw her. His mouth went slack and he started staring, not even bothering to try and hide it. It was then that Andy realized she only had on an oversized t-shirt and underwear. Suddenly extremely self-conscious, Andy flushed and quickly retreated to her room, calling over her shoulder to a still frozen Sam, "Sorry, forgot to set the alarm last night. I was really tired," and then she added, in a flirtatious tone, "And a little bit distracted by this guy."

The thought of Sam still standing there unmoving brought a smirk to Andy's face. She quickly threw on some clothes, brushed her teeth, and pulled her hair up. When she returned to the kitchen, Sam was just finishing making some toast. He handed it to her and smiled, "So tell me about this guy…"

"He's really great," Andy said. "The problem is, whenever he kisses me it's like I forget how to think."

"Oh, really?"

"Well that was the case last night. I wonder if it's still the same today," she said as she leaned in to kiss Sam. What was meant to be a light and teasing kiss quickly escalated into much more, and Sam was the one to finally pull away.

"So what's the verdict?" he asked.

"Yep, still can't think."

"Neither can I," Sam said

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

Sam gunned the truck when they pulled out onto the road. They had 15minutes to get to parade and it takes just under 20 to get to the station from Andy's apartment. It was kind of a problem that neither of them could think, because they had wasted another ten minutes at Andy's place just talking before Sam realized that they were going to be late.

"Hey Sam," Andy said.

He stole a quick glance over to her which brought a flashback of her pajamas. It was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. If kissing her rendered him thoughtless, he didn't even know what to call it when he saw her this morning. "Sam," Andy called again, bringing him back to the present.

"Yeah?"

"Can we keep this quiet for a bit?"

He was the happiest he'd ever been and Sam really, really didn't want to hide it, but if Andy wasn't ready for everyone to know, then he'd respect that. "Of course"

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smiled hugely at him as they pulled into the parking lot. They had all of 2 minutes to get to parade, but at that moment, Sam didn't really care. It was ridiculous the effect that she had on him. He was broken from his reverie when Andy opened the door and started rushing in to the precinct. This brought another smile to his face, and he strode into the men's locker room.

* * *

><p>Andy's POV<p>

She slipped silently into the empty chair next to Traci, who had thankfully sat at the back today. Frank had already started talking, but it really wasn't unusual for Andy to come in late.

Traci's eyes shot over to Andy and she hissed, in a quiet voice, "Where's Swarek?"

_Shit_, Andy thought. Even if it wasn't surprising for her to come in to parade late, it was unusual for Sam to be late. He threw out the rule book and all, but he was usually respectful to authority…and on time. "I forgot to set my alarm last night and he was picking me up so…"

"He was picking you up?" Traci said in a questioning tone, suggesting that it had been more.

"Yes, he was _picking me up_," Andy hissed. "Picking me up. From my apartment."

"Okay," she said, still not convinced. Andy knew this conversation could go on for a while, but just then Best spoke up and said in a stern voice, "McNally, Nash? Is something more important than what is being discussed now that the two of you would like to share?"

"No sir," they both responded. Andy felt herself blush, hoping that nobody had actually heard what they were talking about.

Best continued on to tell them partner assignments for the day. Andy was with Sam as usual, but she knew there was no way she was escaping the interrogation that Traci had started during parade. To avoid making Sam wait at the car, Andy whispered to Traci as they were getting up, "Girls night tonight. I'll tell you everything then."

This seemed to satisfy her and Traci walked away with a sly grin on her face. There would be some major explaining for her to do later tonight, but for now she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She's going to get to spend the entire day with the sexiest guy she's ever met and now he was _her _guy.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So I finally got around to updating (I know I'm terrible about this). I hope everyone had a great holiday. Anyways, this whole section is from Andy's point of view. I hope you like it (and leave a review pleaseeeee)

* * *

><p>Traci and Andy luckily finished their shifts on time, so they headed back to Andy's new apartment at a reasonable time. They picked up some dinner on the way there and Andy could tell that Traci was bursting with questions, but she contained herself until they got to her apartment.<p>

The place actually wasn't as messy as Andy had expected it to be, considering she had passed out as soon as she finished dinner. Sam must have cleaned up for her. _He is seriously perfect._

"Alright Andy, spill," Traci announced once they had situated themselves on the couch.

Andy sighed, not really knowing where to start. Traci already knew about the dinner, but now she would have to tell her all of the details. _All of them_. "Okay," Andy started, "So you basically know everything significant that happened at our ridiculously romantic dinner, but we had dinner together last night also. That's when things really started changing."

Andy's phone beeped and she took a second to see what it was. She flipped it open and there was a text from Sam: _Remind me again why I'm stuck at the Penny listening to Oliver's ridiculous stories that he thinks are funny but really aren't?_

She quickly typed a response: _Because he's your friend and Traci was going to have an aneurism if I didn't tell her what's been going on with me and you._

Traci coughed, bringing Andy back to her apartment and her current conversation. "Right, sorry. Ummmm, where was I?"

"Dinner last night," Traci prompted her with an amused smile on her face. She hadn't missed the way Andy's face lit up when she received that text and knew it must have been from Sam.

"Oh. Yeah. So he brought me to work the day after our dinner and I invited him over for pizza. I really have no idea where it came from. I mean it kinda just popped out of my mouth before I could think about it. And then he said yes, and then well I freaked out for a little, got it back together, but-" Andy was interrupted once again by her phone.

_Okay so if Oliver is my friend and you're telling Traci, does that mean I can tell him about us?_

_No_, she shot back quickly, returning to her story. "But then I came to the locker room and you went off saying he loves me. Oh and by the way, that was incredibly rude."

"What?" Traci exclaimed. "I was doing you a favor. You were obviously too ignorant to figure it out anytime in the next century. Do you seriously just never see him staring at you?"

"Staring at me? He doesn't stare at me? And how was I supposed to figure that out? I mean, all the guy does is make fun of me and get mad at me for screwing up."

"Um he clearly makes fun of you because it puts a smile on his face and we both know that you secretly enjoy it. And he gets mad at you for screwing up because he's your T.O- or was your T.O.- and that's his job and because you have a knack for putting yourself in life threatening situations, which obviously makes him worried sick."

Andy really wasn't sure what to say to that, but luckily Sam texted her again. _And why would that be?_

_Because we both know Oliver gossips like a high school girl_, she responded, smirking to herself. Andy glanced back up and could see Traci was annoyed at her so she dove right back into the story, hoping to distract her, "So anyways I sat through our entire shift thinking about how Sam was most definitely not in love with me and decided to talk to him about it while we ate," her phone beeped again, but before Andy could reach it, Traci snatched it.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked as Traci's fingers pushed unknown buttons on her phone. She found out soon enough when Traci brought the phone to her ear and waited for someone, most likely Sam, to pick up.

When he did finally answer the phone Traci didn't even give him a chance to say hello, "Swarek," pause. "Stop texting your girlfriend. It's called a girls night for a reason. I swear if she gets one more text from you in the next two hours I will come to the Penny and personally see that your phone makes it into the nearest glass of beer. We clear?" Another pause, "Good. Sorry to be so rude, but you are extremely good at distracting Andy and it's quite annoying. So have a good night that doesn't involve texting her."

She handed Andy her phone back and gestured for her to continue. "Why the heck would you even think about doing that?" Andy exclaimed.

"You have definitely done that to Jerry on multiple occasions," Traci said, offended.

"No, no. Why would you call me his girlfriend?" Andy asked while silently freaking out in her mind. "What were you thinking?"

"Um he would definitely qualify as your boyfriend. Trust me," she responded.

"No no no no no Traci. I mean we haven't even gone on a real dat—" she stopped herself, realizing they had gone on a real date. And they'd had a first kiss. "Is he my boyfriend?" she wondered out loud.

"Well if you would just finish telling me what happened, which will be easier now without Sam distracting you, I could tell you if he's your boyfriend," Traci said logically. "I mean he has been bringing you to and from work. And you've been eating dinner together. And probably lunch too because you always ride together."

"And breakfast," Andy added quietly, realizing how correct Traci actually was.

"Breakfast…care to elaborate?" Traci asked in a suggestive tone.

"Okay we did not sleep together if that's what you're implying," Andy said quickly. Traci laughed but let Andy continue with her story.

"So he could tell that something was bothering me throughout shift and finally asked me about it when we sat down to eat. I basically asked him what 'we' are and he told me he wanted to be more than friends," she paused for a second, collecting her thoughts. "And then he kissed me."

Traci squealed and said excitedly, "Tell me more."

"Well that's just about it. The rest of our dinner was pretty uneventful," she paused, "And I kind of fell asleep on top of him," Andy added a little sheepishly.

"Wait so you fell asleep on top of him but you two didn't sleep together?"

"I definitely would have if I wasn't so freaking tired," Andy admitted.

"Well if you didn't sleep together then why were you two late to parade?"

"Uh," Andy started, a little embarrassed at what she was about to tell Traci. "Just because we didn't sleep together doesn't mean we didn't make out."

"Let me get this straight, Swarek was late to parade because he was too busy making out with you to check the time?"

Andy nodded sheepishly.

Traci smiled knowingly and said, "Well it was about time."

"Oh, come on Trace," Andy said. "You're the one who told me to put him on ice."

"Yeah, I said put him on ice, not in a freaking ice burg," Traci said defensively.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Andy demanded.

"Well the ice was to take him off your mind until he was actually available. Ya know like not risking your career to be with him?"

"So you've actually been a fan of Sam's this whole time?" Andy asked.

"Umm pretty much. I could tell that he cared way more for you than Luke ever could, but you just seemed so happy with him. You looked like you were on cloud nine and I wasn't going to stop you from that." Traci explained.

"God, I'm such a mess," Andy said.

"No you're not Andy. Everyone has stuff they need to get sorted out."

"I just wish I hadn't wasted my time on Luke. I mean, the guy's a total dick."

"No disagreement here," Traci said. "But what he did is in no way your fault," Traci said, as if she had read Andy's mind. She stopped and took a long look at Andy, wanting to make sure Andy got her point. She'd had enough bad things happen to her and didn't need this one on her back too. "But on the bright side, now you have Sam."

Andy sighed, knowing that her friend was right and that she should move on and be happy with Sam. He really was pretty much the perfect guy; smart, nice, attractive….more like really attractive, and now he was available too.

"Oooooh," Traci exclaimed. "Maybe we could go on a double date! Because Jerry actually likes Sam."

"Okay let's not get ahead of ourselves," Andy said. "The more pressing issue is that his birthday is in two days and I don't have a present."

They brainstormed for a while and finally came up with the perfect present. After the initial interrogation, the evening was just a normal, fun, girls night. Traci took lots of pleasure in teasing Andy and both of them were edging on tipsy when Traci finally left.

* * *

><p>When Andy was cleaning up, she found her phone in the couch and flipped it open to see what Sam had said before Traci cut him off. <em>Very true, but I think he might already know (sorry)<em>

_Shoot_, Andy thought, _Oliver really does gossip like a high school girl. The whole station will know by tomorrow. _She hit 3 and called Sam to find out how much Oliver knew.

"Hello," Sam answered tentatively, reminding Andy that she should probably apologize for what Traci did earlier.

"Hey, it's me. Traci's gone now so there's nothing you need to worry about. And, uh, sorry about her yelling at you. That was a little overboard, but I can't say I've never done that to Jerry before, so I don't really blame her," Andy rambled out, barely even taking a breath.

"Well I didn't mean to be that distracting. Apparently I'm pretty good at distracting you," Sam responded in a cocky tone, reminding her of the feeling of his lips on her own.

"Yeah, you do tend to have that effect on me….But that's not why I called. You said Oliver knows about us?"

"Uh, yeah. You can blame Sarah for that one," Sam said.

"Sarah?"

"I don't know why on earth she would tell Oliver, but she did. Probably just wants a full report back from him on how our dinner went the other night. Of course then he'll embellish it and Sarah will call, begging for details. But I did ask him to keep things quiet around the station for your sake."

"Oh," Andy said. "I don't know how long that'll last, but I guess it's okay."

"Ollie won't tell anyone. I'll make sure of it, okay?" Sam said, in an effort to comfort her quickly rising anxiety.

"Just for a bit. I'm really sorry it's just that Luke's there and it's just really weird."

"Hey, Andy, I totally get it. It's fine," Sam said, comforting her once more. At this point, he was wishing he could be there to hold her in his arms, but he wasn't, so words would have to do for now.

"So how was Nash?" Sam finally asked.

"Good. I mean, besides being annoyed at you, we had a good night."

"Well that's more than I can say for my night," Sam said.

Andy laughed, "Aren't Jerry and Oliver supposed to be your friends?"

"Yeah, but you hate your friends sometimes. Besides his stupid stories, Ollie wouldn't let me go half a second without teasing me about how stupid I was to wait so long to 'make my move'. Of course then Jerry demanded to know what he was talking about, so then I had to tell him that we're together too, but I kind of assumed that Nash would tell him anyways. So then he joined in on the teasing. And to top it all off, Nash called and made me stop texting you, at which point I just gave up and went home."

By the end of his story, Andy was laughing out loud. She could totally imagine the situation Sam just described and wished she had been there to witness it. Sam doesn't take teasing very well and he's adorable when he gets all flustered and embarrassed. "Awww, poor Sammy."

"God, not you too." Sam said, exasperated.

Andy laughed even more, but she knew Sam was actually enjoying this. "I'll stop if you'll pick me up tomorrow morning."

Sam did big sigh, acting as if it was a big deal and he wasn't already planning on picking her up tomorrow anyways, "I guess McNally."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Andy said, still smiling to herself.

"Goodnight Andy," Sam said.

"Goodnight Sam," Andy said, finally hanging up so she could get a decent amount of sleep.

A/N: I might take a quick break from this story to write a New Years' Eve story, but I'm hoping to update again sometime this week. And please leave a review, they mean a lot.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So here's the next chapter. I don't have any sort of legitimate excuse for not updating sooner. Most of the time it's just easier to read other people's stories rather than write my own. There are so many other talented authors out there in fanfiction-land. Anyways I promised myself that i would finish this story no matter what, so here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: i don't own rookie blue

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

Andy was sitting on the front porch steps when Sam arrived the next morning to pick her up. Sam quirked his eyebrow at her punctuality this morning, but refrained from making a teasing comment. She hopped into the cab of the truck and gave Sam a smile.

Andy had decided that it would be best to not have a repeat of the previous morning, so she had set her alarm early and made sure that she would be ready on time. She had even had time to eat breakfast, which was a rare occurance.

Sam smiled back at her and was about to back out of the parking space he had just pulled into, but paused. He tuned to face Andy and cradled her face in his hands to give her a proper good morning.

The kiss was searng hot, but was as short as it was passionate because Sam really didn't know how much self control he had left. Although the past few days had been some of the best of his life, they had also been torturous. Finally being able to kiss her was amazing, better than he could have ever imagined, but stopping himself from moving any further was what was killing him.

"Hey," he breathed out while resting his forehead on hers.

"Hey," she replied and paused, breathing heavily. "I was ready on time today, I bet that threw you off."

"Nothing throws me off McNally," Sam joked. "I would've thought you'd know that by now."

Instead of responding, Andy chose to pull him into another steamy kiss in an attempt to prove him wrong. She nibbled at his bottom lip, begging for entrance which he was all too willing to give.

Andy unexpectedly ended the kiss, leaving Sam speachless.

"So," Andy started, "what was that you were just saying? Nothing throws you off?" She smirked, proud to have had this affect on Sam.

He just looked at her and thought, _damn this girl could make me do anything. Anything._ "Nothing except you Andy," Sam admitted. "Nothing except you."

The funny thing is that even though he sounded sarcastic when saying it, his statement was very true. Ever since she'd barged into his life, Andy had been the one person who could really affect him. Just one simple look, smile, or touch and he was a goner.

Andy smiled at his sweet admission and saw through his sarcasm. She may have had trouble reading him at first, but now she could always decipher his tones and find the hidden words.

"We gotta go," Sam remarked, finally pulling his truck out of the parking spot.

Andy was about to say something back to him when she was interrupted by her phone ringing.

* * *

><p>Andy's POV<p>

Andy glanced at her caller ID wondering who might be calling her this early in the morning. She frowned when she saw Scott's name pop up. _Crap, I had totally forgotten about him. how do I tell him I'm with another guy now? Shit._

"Hello," Andy said when she got the nerve to answer what would undoubtedly be a very awkward phone call, especially with Sam sitting right next to her.

He raised his right eyebrow at her, silently questioning who was on the phone. Andy shook her head, hoping he'd understand that she would explain later

"Hey Andy," Scott said."I know it's a little early, but I wanted to catch you before you went in to work. I was wondering if you might want to catch a movie on Friday night and maybe go out to dinner."

Andy sighed. She really did not want to have this conversation. They'd only been on one date, but she still felt bad that she had led him on. "Uh," Andy started unsteadily, "I actually um...well," she paused, not knowing how to continue. "Well the truth is that I'm seeing another guy now."

"Oh," Scott said, genuinely surprised, which made Andy feel that much worse. "Well I guess I'll just see you around."

He didn't sound too upset and Andy was grateful that he hadn't made a big deal of it. "Yeah, definitely." Andy said. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine," Scott responded. "Have a good day."

"Uh, yeah," Andy said, still nervous. "You too."

"Bye."

"Bye," Andy said, hanging up.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

His interest was defintiely piqued by hearing Andy's side of the conversation.

"So...?" Sam started and trailed off, promting Andy to tell him what had just transpired.

Andy glanced nervously across the truck and quickly averted her eyes. "That was Scott," she paused before finishing her sentance, "The guy from the restaurant the other night."

Sam drew in a sharp intake of air, remembering the guy he had met for all of five minutes and disliked so much. This flash of anger passed over really quickly though, because he realized that he was the reason that this Scott guy would never be getting another date with Andy. "Ah," he said. "I see. This other guy must be pretty awesome for you to turn down that chum for a second date."

"Yeah, he is pretty special" Andy responded, relieved that Sam wasn't mad or anthing.

Sam chuckled and was slightly surprised by the sincerity he had heard in her voice. It made Sam so incredibly happy to hear Andy admit this. He turned to look at her during the next red light and returned the sentiment, "Well you're a very special girl."

The light turned green, so Sam couldn't judge Andy's rection to what he had just said, but he soon felt her hand slip into his own, making him smile contentedly. Sam had never really been the 'hand holding' type of guy, but Andy McNally was starting to make him a believer. In hand holding and in so much more.

* * *

><p>Andy's POV<p>

It had been fairly boring shift, especially considering that she had been assigned to man a speed trap the entire day with Chris. Sometimes being a rookie really did suck. Even if they weren't stirctly speaking rookies anymore, all of the boring stuff still got passed off to them.

Andy had been anticipating being partnered with Sam since they worked together so often, but Dov was out sick today, so she was put with Chris and Sam rode alone the entire day. It was especially unfortunate that Sam and her weren't working together today because they had both agreed that they should make an appearance at the Penny tonight with thier respective freinds, so they wouldn't have any alone time together today. Andy still needed to buy Sam's present and wrap it before his birthday tomorrow, so she planned to head to the Penny for a little bit after shift and then go shopping.

By the time Chris and Andy returned to the station, it was 30 minutes past when thier shift was supposed to end and they still had paperwork to finish. All Andy really wanted to do was go home with Sam and watch some TV, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. She sighed as she plopped down on her chair. She saw Sam exit the men's locker room, already changed back into his civvies and showered. _Damn_, she thought, _that leather jacket looks fantastic on him_.

Sam's eyes caught her staring and he smirked. Andy immediately blushed at getting caught staring and hoped that Chris didn't notice. She quickly directed her eyes back at her work, so she didn't notice Sam approaching until he breathed her name in her ear.

"McNally," he said in a low tone, "could i see you for a second?"

"Uh, yeah," Andy stuttered out, after recovering the ability to speak. She mentally slapped herself for letting one little question get her so out of sorts.

She obediently followed Sam over to an interrogation room, finding that she had trouble forming coherent thoughts with his hand placed in the small of her back, rubbing slow circles. This simple action gave her chills. As soon as the door closed behind them , Sam's hands were tangled in Andy's hair and his lips were crushing hers.

Andy was taken aback to say the least, but she definitely didn't mind. This was a much better use for an interrogation viewing room than listening to criminals attempt to lie their way out of their crimes. She was cornered against the wall as Sam's hands started to travel her body, leaving a trail of fire everywhere they went.

Andy let her own hands wander Sam's body, sliding them up the smooth, defined muscles of his abs and chest, pushing his shirt up as she went.

Sam was the one to finally stop the searing kiss. He grinned at her with full dimples and remarked, "I've been dying to do that all day."

Andy giggled at his admission and responded, "Yeah this definitely beats giving people speeding tickets."

Sam's hands continued to graze her sides, sending shivers through her entire body. Andy sighed against Sam's chest, relishing in the feeling of being in his arms again. "I really should go back out there and finish my paperwork."

"You really should," Sam responded, putting empasis on the should before once more capturing her lips.

After wasting another 5 minutes, Andy decided that she _really _needed to go back to her desk before Chris started wondering where she had gone.

Once she deemed that she look presentable again Andy started for the door, but was interrupted once more by Sam saying, "Do we really have to go to the penny tonight?" in a whiney voice.

She turned around to face him. He gave her his biggest smile, using his dimples to full effect, sincerely hoping to change Andy's mind. "Yes we do. Anyways, I still need to get your present, which I can't do if you come over again tonight."

"Presents are overrated," Sam grumbled, disappionted and giving Andy his puppy dog eyes.

Andy kept her resolve though (which was harder than she would have thought) and exited the interrogation room with a simple goodbye wink.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

Sam slowly sipped his drink, sitting with Oliver, Jerrry, and Noelle. He wasn't really paying much attention to what they were saying, because he was otherwise occupied with watching Andy interact with her rookie friends. She laughed really loud at something that Traci said, causing Sam to smile himself.

"Yo, buddy," Oliver snapped his fingers in front of Sam's face, bringing him back to reality.

"Huh?" Sam said.

"You've got it bad," Oliver laughed.

"Shut up," Sam said, glaring at him.

"Honestly brother you make this was too easy. I mean you're just begging for it sitting there staring at her," Oliver remarked.

Sam's eyes quickly shot over to Noelle, hoping that she wasn't hearing Oliver practically announce his and Andy's relationship. Seeing the look on her face, he knew that she had found them out too. "Don't look at me for help honey," Noelle said. "He's right."

Sam sighed and said, "Whatever." He continued with a lame attempt to divert the conversation away from his private life, "What were you guys talking about?"

He wasn't successful though, because the next thing that came out of Noelles mouth was, "So you finally pulled your head out of your ass and asked her out?"

Before Sam could come up with a retort, Oliver answered for him, "No, it wasn't even him. His big sister had to set them up."

This earned a huge laugh from everyone at the table except for Sam, who continued to silently brood. "Alright, alright. That's enough," Sam said after their laughter started to die down. "We all know that it was my irresistable charm that won her over." He flashed the dimples just to make his point. This sent everyone into another fit of laughter, but Sam found that he really didn't mind. Andy McNally was his girl now. He could handle some much deserved teasing if it meant being with her. He joined in on his friends laughter and actaully made an attempt to engage himself in their conversation.

* * *

><p>Andy's POV<p>

Andy glanced over to Sam's table seeing that despite his reluctance to come to the Penny tonight, he was actually having a good time. She was having fun with her freinds too. Going two weeks without seeing any of them (with the exception of Traci) left Andy with a lot of catching up to do. She had to cut out early though to pick up Sam's present. She was really excited for what she had planned for him tomorrow and she really needed to get a head start on her preparation.

She decided to walk past Sam's table on her way out. He saw her approach and gave her a big smile. She let her hand run discreetely across his back as she exited and said her goodbyes. She felt him shudder at the unexpected touch and Andy laughed to herself as she went out to get a cab to the mall

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it. I'd love to hear what you think, so please review. Also, I really am going to make an attempt to update regularly until I'm finished with this story. It will be finished eventually, so thanks for sticking with it.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I won't even try to some up with an excuse for not publishing sooner. I know I'm awful, but I hope you guys still like my story. Anyways, I have Thanksgiving Break in a few weeks so I will definitely be posting again sometime soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue

Andy was dancing around the kitchen, quite literally, when she heard the knock on her door. She ran over to turn the music down before making her way over to greet Sam at the front door.

As she had been planning what to do for Sam's birthday, Andy decided that he had to come over for breakfast. It had always been a tradition for Andy's dad to make her favorite breakfast on her birthday and it was something Andy looked forward to every year. Considering that she was actually pretty good at making breakfast, Andy resolved that Sam needed to be introduced to this tradition.

From working the streets with Sam for a few years, Andy knew that his favorite breakfast consisted of banana pancakes coated with syrup, a side of bacon, and orange juice (with pulp…he hated orange juice without pulp).

So Andy had texted Sam a few hours after she had left the Penny and told him to be at her place at 9AM on the dot and he didn't disappoint. She opened the door and greeted Sam with a huge smile. He smirked at her appearance, at which point Andy realized that some of the flour that was meant to be in the pancake batter had ended up in the middle of her shirt. Her black shirt. She attempted to wipe away the flour, but stopped mid-swipe when Sam decided to help out.

"Allow me," his voice rasped.

One of his hands reached under her shirt to get a good grip on it, while the other dusted off the errant flour. He had stepped closer to get better access and was now standing mere inches away from Andy. She could feel his hot breath running across her cheeks while his able hands worked on her shirt.

"Thanks," Andy breathed out.

The proximity taking its toll, Andy caved and pulled Sam in for a quick, hot kiss. The desire had gotten to be too much, but before she could get too distracted, Andy pulled back. It would not be good to feed Sam burnt pancakes on his birthday, so she stepped away and led Sam into the kitchen.

Andy plucked the bacon off the skillet and placed it on the plate sitting near the stove and then flipped the pancakes over. Everything would be ready in a matter of minutes

"Just sit down at the table and I'll bring this over to you when it's done," Andy instructed Sam.

Sam quirked his eyebrow at her before countering, "I quite enjoy watching you cook. It's pretty sexy."

Andy couldn't stop the blush that quickly spread through her cheeks and neck. She turned to face Sam and asked "Do you want me to burn your pancakes?"

He chuckled at her and snatched a piece of bacon off the plate and was met with a glare from Andy.

"Hey, stop that," Andy said. "This is your birthday breakfast and it's supposed to be special. Go sit at the table if you can't keep your hands to yourself."

"The bacon's not what you should be worried about me keeping my hands off of," Sam remarked, wiggling his eyebrows and earning another irritated glance. He stepped closer, but stopped before reaching Andy, sensing that he better take her advice if he wanted breakfast.

She really did want this to be special, because it was something that meant a lot to her. Through the years her dad had never failed to make her birthday special. Even when he had turned to the bottle, her dad always remembered her birthday and made her feel loved on her special day. Now she wanted to do that for Sam because she had the haunting suspicion that he usually pushed everyone away when they tried to do things like this for him. He doesn't really do the whole letting-other-people-take-care-of-him thing.

Sam had the good judgment to realize that he should back off, so he retreated to the table to wait until Andy was ready. When he took his seat, he realized that Andy had already made coffee for him and prepared it just how he liked it. There was also a glass of orange juice and a copy of the newspaper to keep him occupied.

Sam sat back in his chair with the newspaper, but didn't read it. He just thought about how very lucky he was in this very instant. After two years of pining (no matter how painful it was to admit it, Sam knew that was what he had been doing), he finally had his girl and it was better than he could have ever imagined. Seeing her flitting around the kitchen preparing his favorite meal, humming with the music, Sam was hit with how perfect his life was. When the time came, he would marry Andy McNally, because he knew there was no one in the world that could ever make him happier than he was in this moment.

Andy came over and placed a plate with a steaming pile of pancakes in front of him with way too many pieces of bacon next to it. She returned a moment later with her own plate and they dug into the feast that Andy had made.

Sam's teeth sunk in to his pancakes and he hummed in approval. He hadn't seen any bananas out on the counter, but they were most definitely in his pancakes. It really shouldn't have surprised him that she remembered that he liked banana pancakes more than anything for breakfast, but it did. For whatever reason he thought he was the only one that noticed the minute details about his partner, but apparently Andy had been cataloguing his habits too.

She smiled at him from across the table and asked, "Do you like them?"

Sam nodded his head vigorously as his mouth was currently stuffed with pancakes. When he swallowed his bite he asked, "What did you put in these? These are the best pancakes I've ever had."

"Can't tell. It's a McNally family recipe."

"Guess I'll have to stick around until I can charm that recipe out of you," Sam teased.

Andy blushed and responded, "I guess so."

"Well can you tell me about your bacon?"

"What about it?" Andy responded.

"It's amazing. Crunchy but not burnt. Not overloaded with fat or chewy. How do you do it McNally?"

She shrugged and told him "Just eat, Sam."

He wasn't completely satisfied with that response, but figured he'd get it out of her eventually. The pancakes really were the best he'd ever had, granted he was probably a little biased. They continued to talk and tease throughout breakfast, enjoying each other's presence.

When they were finishing up, Sam asked "So what inspired this 'birthday breakfast'?"

"It's just something my dad and I have always done. It always made me feel special, so I figured I could do the same for you."

Sam figured there was probably more to the story than that, but didn't press. Instead he said, "Well I do feel pretty special right now." He then leaned across the table to give her a gentle kiss to thank her for the effort she had put into his breakfast.

Andy then got up to clear the table and when Sam moved to get up and help her, Andy stopped him and reminded him that it was his birthday, so he shouldn't be doing the dishes. Sam attempted to argue, countering by saying "Yeah, but you made all of this, so you shouldn't have to do dishes too."

"Samuel Swarek," Andy started in a stern voice. "Sit your but down on the couch while I do the dishes. This isn't up for discussion."

"Fine, fine" Sam conceded as he ventured toward the couch. As he plopped down, Sam couldn't help but notice a very large present. It was like it was just sitting there taunting him, begging him to open it. _What could she have possibly gotten that is that big?_ Sam mused as he waited impatiently for Andy to finish with the dishes.

Sam could honestly say it had been a while since someone other than his sister had gotten him a birthday present. He's a pretty personal guy and most of his friends didn't even know when his birthday was. It was so foreign to him to be treated like this for his birthday. It was usually a non-event and Sam liked it that way. Or at least he thought he did, until today.

Although he had been dreading the day that he turned forty for quite some time now, Andy was making today a whole lot better than he thought it would be. If he was really being honest with himself, Sam was embarrassed to be so old when the girl he wanted was still in her twenties. At least when he was thirty nine it didn't seem so much like he was a whole decade older than Andy, but he couldn't avoid the truth.

_Getting old sucks_ Sam thought as Andy finally entered the room. He smiled with full dimple affect as he pointed out "There's a really big present over there."

"Oh really," Andy responded, feigning surprise. "I wonder who that could be for."

Sam chuckled at the absurdity of their conversation, but played along anyways. "Well it just so happens to be my birthday today, so I bet it's for me."

"Probably a safe assumption," Andy said. "But you're not allowed to open it yet."

"What?" Sam whined. "Why not?"

"Because that's not how the tradition works," Andy stated simply.

"Well can't we change the tradition, or make a new one? I mean that's a really big present and it's just been staring at me for the last 15 minutes, begging to be opened."

"Oh has it?" Andy asked.

"Yes," Sam said. Turing on the charm, Sam scooted closer to Andy and nudged her, whispering, "Couldn't we make just one little exception? Please?" He chose this time to start placing kisses on her neck, affectively distracting her.

"Ok," Andy finally conceded.

"Yes!" Sam called out in victory. He proceeded quickly to his present. It was about as tall as the couch was and a little bit longer across. Sam picked it up and brought it closer to the couch to open it and was surprised by how light the package felt. For something so big, it sure didn't weigh a lot. And there seemed to be quite a lot of stuff sliding around. Sam was perplexed as to what it could possibly be.

Andy smiled slightly mischievously as she eagerly waited for him to open it. She had a glint in her eye and a big smile on her face, wanting to know if he would like it or not.

Sam tore the bow off and made quick work of the wrapping paper, tossing it out of the way in typical male fashion. Andy had already brought the scissors over so he quickly opened the cardboard box and was thoroughly confused when all he saw was more wrapping paper. He removed a perfectly wrapped box out of the first one.

Andy was barely refraining from laughing at his obvious dismay at not seeing a present inside of his first box. Although confused, Sam ripped the paper off of the second box and again quickly made it to the contents of the box, which coincidentally was yet another gift wrapped box. At this point, he realized what Andy had done and why the box had felt so light.

He shifted his gaze over to Andy who was smirking at him, pleased to have given him another new experience today. "Really?" Sam asked.

Andy nodded, saying, "You need to keep going."

He couldn't believe this girl. The delight she derived from giving him a present was unrivaled and it never ceased to amaze him how much she cared for others.

Sam continued on to open boxes until he came across on with a card on top. This has to be the one, Sam thought as he opened the card. On the outside it said 'Here's a birthday card devoid of cute animals and heartfelt quotes' and the inside said 'Happy Unsentimental Birthday'

The card fit him perfectly and Andy knew it. If she had gotten one with an age joke on it, he undoubtedly would have been slightly grumpy and Sam Swarek was definitely not a cute animal kind of guy, but Andy couldn't go completely without sentiments, so she had written a note on the inside of the card:

'Sam- You've always been here for me when I needed it and taken care of me, but today is your birthday so I'm going to take care of you for a change. You always seem to feel the need to protect me and make sure that I'm okay, but you never think of yourself. But I am. I'm thinking about all the things that you deserve after waiting so long for me. I'm thinking about how much I owe you for being my person. The person I could always rely on and the person who always knew how to cheer me up. Thank you, Sam. And Happy Birthday! –Andy. P.S. I know you think my present is ridiculous but I couldn't help myself. It's just so much fun!'

Sam was genuinely touched by the sincerity of the words on the paper. They hadn't really talked about their feelings, so this was a lot to take in, but Sam was just about the happiest guy on the planet. He drew Andy into his arms and held her tight to his chest, silently thanking her for the card.

Eventually the curiosity of finding out what his real present was got to Sam and he disentangled himself to open the smallest present yet. When he did, Sam found that he was faced with Andy's present itself.

Inside the box laid an assortment of neon colored t-shirts, a bottle of cologne, hair gel, and yet another gift wrapped box.

Before he could open the final box though, Andy stopped him to explain the significance of each of her gifts. "So your sister's present got me thinking of the truly dull color scheme of your clothing, so I took it upon myself to liven it up a little bit. I mean, I don't expect you to actually wear any of those shirts, but at least now you have the option."

She grinned at Sam, obviously pleased with herself and he couldn't help but to smile back. She was so adorable. He couldn't wait to hear the story behind the cologne, so he told her to continue.

Andy began again, "And the hair gel, well that's obviously for the next time you go undercover, because we all know Sam Swarek can't possibly pretend to be a low life if he doesn't have his hair gel." She giggled once again at her brilliance in gift choice before finishing up, explaining "As for the cologne, well, you really stunk that day when I tackled you, so I figured next time you go under you could at least smell good."

Sam laughed whole heartedly at her reasoning. Whenever he was around Andy, it was like all of his cares went away. She made him feel like a kid again and made him forget about all the other crazy shit that might be going on in his life.

"I appreciate your genuine concern for my hygiene while undercover," Sam told her, still laughing at the outrageousness of her choice in presents. "But I swear to god if I have to open one more box to get to another present…"

He didn't though because inside the smallest box of all was a pair of sunglasses. They had black, squarish shaped lenses inside of a light frame. Sam tried them on and gave Andy his biggest grin to show he approved. They were perfect and he had actually been thinking it was about time to get some new sunglasses. He never really admitted it to anyone, but he was somewhat of a sunglasses snob. He had countless pairs from his whole life and these new Ray Bans were perfect. "Andy these are amazing." Sam stated simply.

"I thought you'd like them. And I figured you'd look pretty sexy in them," Andy responded with a slight blush.

"Oh really," Sam returned. "And what's the verdict?" he asked as he leaned away to let her see the full effect.

"Yeah, I was definitely right," she said, nodding her head slowly. "Now take them off so I can kiss you."

Sam didn't have to be told twice as he quickly discarded the glasses in favor of showing Andy his appreciation. When Sam began to sense that their kissing would quickly lead to him needing a very cold shower, he pull back and smiled at her.

"See, you didn't need advanced warning to find me a present. You did perfectly fine with four days' notice."

"That's beside the point Sam. Who knows what I could have come up with if I'd had ample time to scheme?" Andy responded. They continued to tease back and forth and before either of them knew it, it was nearing twelve o'clock.

"Shoot," Andy said as she glanced at the clock. "I'm supposed to meet Traci at noon for lunch. I need to get ready."

"You look great just like this," Sam said, hoping to get a few more minutes with Andy.

"Nice try Swarek," Andy said. "You have dinner plans?"

"Nope."

"Good, pick me up at 7 and we can go to that Italian place you like so much."

Sam smiled, pleased that he would in fact be seeing more of Andy today. "Sounds perfect. Now go get ready for lunch, I'll drop you off."

"Oh, Sam you don't need to do that, I was just going to—"

Sam cut her off, "Well I want to so you're going to have to deal with it."

Andy grinned, secretly happy at how protective Sam was. She ran off to her bedroom to change, leaving Sam in her living room surrounded by piles of discarded wrapping paper and boxes.

A/N: I know I'm just about the worst at updating this story, but it will get done eventually. I already know exactly what I want to happen in the next chapter, so hopefully I can write it sometime soon. Anyways, I always appreciate reviews, so feel free to let me know what you think :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

* * *

><p>After Sam dropped Andy off at Traci's he checked his phone for the first time today. He never had gotten particularly good at responding in a timely manner with the exception of Andy McNally. Sam opened his phone to see three missed calls from Oliver, a voicemail, and an accompanying five text messages. <em>Oops,<em> Sam thought. _Oh well, Andy is more important than Oliver anyways._

The text messages read:

**Yo brother, happy day of birth!**

**What are you up to? Please tell me you're not spending your birthday alone like usual…**

**C'mon man, pick up**

**Sammy, I swear you better tell me what's going on**

**Wait are you with Andy?! You are, aren't you! Details man? She's stealing all my time with you, the least you could do is give me a few details. Pretty please Sammy?**

Sam chuckled at Oliver's train of thought and dialed his voicemail to see what else Oliver had on his mind.

There was no hello or happy birthday, Oliver jumped right in, signifying the voicemail had been left _after_ he came to the conclusion that he was with Andy. "Seriously Sammy you're getting out of control. You skipped out on poker night and you've barely been to the Penny in a week. I mean I know she's a great girl and all but I'm dying here. You gotta give me something to work with brother. I need some dirty details, it's only fair since I've barely seen you. Oh, and happy birthday I guess. You're coming over tonight for dinner. Zoe's cooking so you better not be late. I don't care if you have plans with McNally, we're not negotiating this- just bring her with you. Alright? Alright. I'll see you at 6 o'clock brother. Nice talk."

Sam once again chuckled at his friend but was slightly less amused at his voicemail than the text messages because he knew there was no way he could get out of dinner tonight now that Oliver had involved Zoe. Now he couldn't have Andy all to himself. He wasn't normally a selfish person but Sam honestly didn't want to have to share Andy with anyone now that she was finally his. He sighed and dialed Oliver to talk some things over.

The phone only rang once before Oliver promptly answered, "Ah, and Sammy finally resurfaces!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're _so _funny Ollie," Sam responded, dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm serious, man, I was really starting to get concerned," Oliver added, continuing his foolish charade.

"Whatever Oliver. So what's the deal for tonight…is it too late to call if off? I have plans with McNally and she's much better company than you are. And she's a hell of a lot better to look at than you," Sam added.

"Well you know Zoe… and I may have mentioned to her that you and McNally are an item so there's really no stopping it now." Oliver offered.

Sam shook his head. He knew full well that Zoe wouldn't back down now and most definitely not let him slip out of dinner. She and Oliver had taken all too much interest in his love life for way too long. Accepting defeat he huffed and told Oliver "Fine we'll be there."

"Don't sound too excited Sammy," Oliver rejoined.

Sam always enjoyed dinner with the Shaw family (the whole bunch is a real riot) and knew that tonight would be fun regardless of having to share Andy so he relented and spoke earnestly, "I really am excited, Ollie. Do you guys want me to bring anything over?"

"No, no. It's you're birthday, remember? We've got it all under control. You just bring yourself and your much better second-half."

Sam smirked and said, "I think I can handle that."

"Good," Oliver responded. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright, bye." Sam said and snapped his phone closed.

He sighed once more and contemplated how he would tell Andy of their change of plans. Based on what happened last time he interrupted Traci's time with Andy he decided it would be best to wait until Andy had finished her lunch before attempting to contact her.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed and Sam finally ventured to send Andy a quick text that read:<p>

**There's been a venue change for dinner tonight…**

Andy quickly responded:

**Why?**

Sam chuckled at Andy's use of way too many question marks. The silly little things like that would just get to him. There's no reason he should be smiling right now, but because it was Andy he was grinning like a fool. He typed his response:

**It's somewhat complicated, can I call?**

Before ten seconds had passed Sam's phone was ringing and Andy McNally's face lit up his screen.

"Hey," Sam said, a smile evident in his voice.

"Hey yourself," Andy chimed. "Soooooo what's going on? Where are we headed to dinner? Somewhere new?"

"You could say it's new," Sam told her. "At least new for you."

"I'm intrigued," she replied.

"You really shouldn't be. You're probably not going to like it any more than I am."

"And now I'm confused," Andy remarked.

Sam sighed and decided it would be best to just get it out there and tell her. "We're going to the Shaw's house. Zoe's cooking."

He heard a halfway-anxious noise escape Andy's mouth before she recovered and said, "I understand now. That definitely is a venue change."

"Listen Andy, you don't have to go if you're not comfortable with it. I know this is all going a bit faster than you wanted. And I know that you really didn't want the whole world to know about our relationship this quickly but you said it yourself- Ollie gossips like a high school girl and unfortunately his wife is just about as interested in my personal life as Oliver is. I don't really have a choice in the matter because the Shaws are rather demanding sometimes but, like I said, you don't have to come."

Sam awaited a response for a few moments and then launched in again, "That being said, Andy, there's nothing I'd like more than to have you by my side tonight, and for many more nights to come. I know that technically you already gave me my birthday present, but having you with me tonight would be the best birthday present a guy could ever have."

Andy's response to this was almost immediate, "Of course I'll be there Sam."

Sam smiled and breathed a quiet sigh of relief that she committed to this. Dinner with Oliver would have been quite the downgrade from dinner with Andy. "Okie doke," Sam said cheerily. "We're supposed to be there at 6:00 so I'll pick you up at 5:30."

"I'll be ready," Andy responded. She quickly added, "Or at least I'll try to be ready."

Sam chuckled into the phone and bid her goodbye, "Until then, McNally."

"Bye Sam," Andy said and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Sam's phone rang not even ten minutes later to Andy once again. "Well hello again," Sam said.<p>

There was no hello before Andy launched into a frantic slew of questions, "Sam what am I supposed to wear? And do I need to bring like a present or something? Should I bring a bottle of wine? Or maybe I should cook something? Do I need to cook something? I mean this is a little weird don't you think? He's my superior officer but I'm not coming over as a rookie, I'm coming over as your girlfriend or whatever…how am I supposed to act?"

This was more like the reaction Sam had expected from Andy, "Okay, okay. Slow down a bit Andy. Just relax, it's all going to be fine."

"Sam! How can I relax?! I've never met Zoe before. I feel like I'm just a big huge intrusion on your dinner. Maybe it'd be better if I just didn't come."

"Okay seriously Andy, slow down. You are in no way an intrusion and you never will be when it comes to me. I guarantee that Zoe is going to love you and you don't need to be worried about any of this stuff. The Shaws are simple, nice people and they do not expect any presents from you. And lastly, Andy, you look beautiful in everything you wear. I would suggest you keep it casual though if you have to know. I'll probably be wearing jeans and t-shirt."

Even through the phone Sam could tell that Andy had relaxed just by the pattern of her breathing through the receiver.

"Right. Got it," Andy replied. "Thanks."

"No problem," Sam said. "Just call me if you have any more questions, okay?"

"Okay," Andy said.

"Alrightly, I'll see you in a few hours," Sam said.

"See you," Andy said before once again hanging up.

Sam sighed to himself and shook his head at Oliver for creating this whole situation. Sam was actually incredibly excited for Andy to meet Zoe, but he had hoped that it could have been more on his terms when Andy was actually ready to jump in head first. But, as it was, Sam was satisfied with how Andy was responding and decided that he would just have to make the best of this night. He might be a little pissed at Ollie but he wasn't going to let that ruin a perfectly good evening with the girl of his dreams and his best friend.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Sam asked as they sat in his truck outside the Shaw's house.<p>

Andy chuckled and said, "As ready as I can be."

When Sam saw her right hand reaching for the door, he covered her left hand with his to stop her for just a moment. She turned to look him in the eyes and he gave her a soft, reassuring smile. Sam heard at least some of her nerves audibly leave her body in a soft sigh. He pulled her in for a gentle kiss and felt her relaxing even more.

When they separated Sam gently rubbed his nose against hers and rested his forehead against hers. He whispered against her lips, "I can feel you overthinking this from here. You have nothing to be worried about. You trust me, right?"

"With my life," she responded without missing a beat.

"Okay well I'm telling you this will be fun and probably pretty entertaining for you because Oliver is not exactly shy about teasing me."

This elicited a genuine laugh from Andy and Sam finally felt like she was letting her guard down. Now they were ready to go, but they stayed in the truck for another few minutes just enjoying the comfort of each other's presence.

* * *

><p>Approximately 5 seconds after Sam had rang the doorbell, he could hear the clamor of feet running to greet them. Sam quickly concluded that the Shaw girls were more than a little excited to welcome their guests for the evening.<p>

The door swung open and Sam and Andy were met with three intrigued faces. Izzy, being the oldest and trying her best to act it, stood back a few feet and attempted to look like an uninterested, disgruntled teenager but she was definitely failing in that department. She was just as eager as her younger sisters to meet the woman that Uncle Sam was bringing with him to dinner. He had never once brought a girl with him to dinner at the Shaws, much to their disappointment. But Andy was something special and he was pretty sure everyone could tell.

"Happy birthday Uncle Sam!" the two younger girls shouted as they enveloped him in a tight embrace.

He grinned over at Izzy and asked, "What? You not feeling the love tonight, Iz?"

Even though she was trying her best to remain unamused, Sam saw a smile creep onto Izzy's face. It didn't take long for her to give in and offer a more subdued Happy Birthday before she piled into the group hug.

Andy just stood in awe at the scene she had just witnessed. The Shaw girls appeared to be very fond of their 'uncle' Sam. Sam put on the kind of front that says he would never be seen dead in an embrace like this, but Andy knew better than that. It was just nice to see her suppositions confirmed in real life.

Sam grinned over to Andy and remarked, "I told you I was an awesome uncle."

Andy couldn't help but laugh at the picture before her. She noticed that she wasn't the only one amused as Oliver and Zoe finally surfaced from the kitchen. They chuckled with her and Oliver interjected, "I wouldn't go so far as to say awesome. Maybe if you stopped by more often than twice a year you could graduate to a great 'uncle,' but even that would be a stretch."

Sam shot him a glare, but they could all tell he wasn't actually that mad at Oliver because he did have a valid point. Naturally Andy and Zoe laughed at Sam's expense.

"Ah, but then my visits would lose their mystique and it wouldn't be as special… I wouldn't get welcomes like this," Sam rejoined pointing down to the girls clinging to his legs.

"Yeah whatever helps you sleep at night," Oliver remarked. "Alright girls I think Uncle Sammy has had enough, we wouldn't want his ego getting any bigger than it already is. And I need to introduce you all to the fabulous Andy McNally."

Despite the attention being turned to Andy, she actually didn't feel nervous at all. She watched in amusement as the girls extracted themselves from their embrace of Sam. Andy thought it was absolutely adorable how much the girls liked him.

Oliver and Zoe had wandered over closer to where Sam and Andy were standing at the door and Oliver instructed his daughters to introduce themselves.

Oliver's youngest, Maddie, immediately approached Andy and stuck her hand out very matter-of-fact-ly and announced herself, "Hi Andy! I'm Maddie. I'm six. How old are you?"

Zoe and Oliver were both ready to scold their daughter for asking but Andy waved them off. She squatted down so she was at eye level with Maddie and shook her hand very exaggeratedly. "It's very nice to meet you Maddie. I'm twenty-eight years old." She paused for a second and then said a little quieter, but still loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, "Do you want to know a secret?"

Maddie nodded, very excitedly and smiled a huge smile. "At work your dad told me that you were so pretty that you should be a princess, but I think you're even more beautiful than a princess."

If it was possible, Maddie's smile got even bigger. She almost squealed with delight and turned to face her parents and announced, "I like Andy. I hope she marries Uncle Sam too."

Andy was in total shock at this remark from a six year old. Meanwhile Zoe and Oliver shared a look that said _oh shit, we forgot that six year olds don't have a filter and can't keep a secret_. Sam seemed to be in about as much shock as Andy and he didn't take long to glare over at his friend.

Oliver, in an attempt to diffuse the awkward situation, cut in saying, "Right so that's our very talkative six year old who listens to conversations she shouldn't." Oliver pointed to his other two daughters in turn and introduced them himself in hopes of avoiding another conversation like the one that had just taken place. "This is Kelsie, she's twelve; this is Izzy, she's sixteen; and this is my beautiful wife Zoe who puts up with the whole crazy Shaw circus."

Zoe shook her head at both her daughter's and her husband's antics. Rather than shake her hand like Maddie had, she went straight in for a hug. If this woman could put up with both her husband and Sam on the job, she deserved a hug. Also, she seemed to think she would probably be seeing a whole lot more of Andy McNally from the stories she'd heard from Oliver and even from the brief time she'd seen Sam with Andy.

"It's so great to finally meet you Andy! And I'm just going to apologize in advance for anything my husband and/or daughters might do tonight. There's really no controlling any of them," Zoe told Andy.

Andy laughed, completely at ease. Any fears she had harbored about this meal being uncomfortable dissipated after meeting the Shaw family. "It's so great to meet you too! You have a beautiful family and home."

Zoe thanked Andy for the compliment and started to herd the crowd out of the front hallway and into the kitchen where they were putting the finishing touches on dinner. The girls went first, followed by their parents, and finally Sam and Andy had a moment to themselves.

They shared a look and Sam said, "See McNally, nothing to worry about."

He flashed her a full-dimple grin. She chuckled and thought _oh boy, this night should be interesting_. Sam grabbed her hand and they wandered into the kitchen for what would surely be an entertaining night.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that my picture of the Shaw family doesn't exactly match what they were like in the show, but this is kind of how I needed it to work out for my story. Also, for those who have been around from the beginning, I sincerely apologize for taking so long to post again. I swear this story will be finished and I'm actually about halfway through the next chapter already so it should be up pretty soon. Please keep reviewing, they're really encouraging. Thanks to everyone who reads! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See earlier chapters

Tears rolled down Andy's cheeks, which were aching from laughing so much. There had definitely not been any awkwardness after the initial introductions were through. Oliver, Zoe, Sam, and herself were seated in the Shaw's living room having some post-dinner drinks. The girls had been sent upstairs after dinner was over and Oliver had promptly launched into story after story of Sam's, Jerry's, and his own rookie days. It was beginning to sound like they had caused about as much trouble as her and the rest of her rookie class did. She had figured these stories were locked up somewhere, but she didn't think she would ever actually get them out of any of the senior officers.

Her eyes shot over to Sam to see his reaction to the most recent story which Oliver had told with the sole purpose of embarrassing Sam. Sam had accidentally left his radio going while having a very in depth conversation with Frank, also a rookie, about his surefire way to pick up girls. Apparently all it took was a flash of the dimples, a hint about being a cop, and girls were putty in his hands. Their conversation had been privy to the entirety of 15 division. They had gotten crap about it for months following, but in Sam's defense his techniques were quite effective and nobody could argue that he had trouble with the ladies.

Andy suspected to see Sam glaring at Ollie for bringing these stories up, but instead she found his eyes trained on her hysterics. He was grinning at her happiness and maybe even enjoying reliving the glory days. It was incredible to see him let his guard down and let loose. His arm was casually draped over Andy's from their perch on the couch and she couldn't resist the urge to gently poke him in the side and tease him, "You had me thinking you were some kind of super-cop. Turns out you were just as bad as the rest of us to start off."

"I don't think I much enjoy being lumped into 'the rest of us.' Please don't tell me you just compared me to Epstein. You might need to find another ride home tonight," Sam retorted immediately.

Andy laughed even more at this and simply responded, "I'm not so sure anymore Swarek. I mean Dov left his radio going once- that was how we all found out about one-hit-wonder Chris Diaz."

"You saying the dimples don't work on you?" Sam accused her, pulling out his most charming smile. He was hoping to distract her from that fact that he really had made the exact same mistake as Epstein.

Andy giggled at his attempt at a defending his honor. "Nope," she lied, placing emphasis on the 'p.' They both knew the dimples worked very, _very_ well on her but she wasn't going to give in that easily.

Sam was determined not to let her get away with that though. He gave her a mischievous look and before she could react, his hands were all over her sides, mercilessly tickling her. "Take it back, McNally." Sam instructed her as he tortured her.

Sam had a huge smile on his own face as Andy tried to wriggle away from him. She couldn't contain her giggles and conceded after a few feeble attempts to push him away, "Fine, fine. Just stop that."

When he returned his hands to his own space he looked at her expectantly.

"Nobody can resist the dimples," she stated dramatically, "and you are nothing like Dov Epstein. Happy now?"

"Very," Sam said with a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face. Through the course of the tickling, Andy had made her way to the opposite side of the couch and Sam was none too happy about the extra space so he added, "Now get back over here. I promise I'll behave if you do."

Oliver and Zoe, who were sitting in chairs opposite the lovebirds, weren't so sure about that. They were certainly enjoying the show though. It was as if they had just disappeared into their own little world. Oliver had never seen his friend so happy or so relaxed. Never. And he couldn't be happier for his brother. His eyes met Zoe's and the look that he was met with conveyed that she was thinking exactly the same thing.

Andy McNally was undoubtedly the best thing that had ever happened to Sam Swarek. Just spending one night with the two of them and he could see how much they loved each other. And the craziest part was that neither of them was scared to show it. Knowing Sam and Andy they wouldn't admit their feelings for a long time, but it was clear to anyone that they were about as in love as it gets. The blissful smiles constantly plastered on both of their faces were just a hint at the happiness they shared together.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Oliver teased his friend, breaking Sam and Andy out of their temporary reverie. Both flushed with color as they finally realized that they had an audience.

Sam just smirked when Andy scooted back over to him and he returned his arm to its rightful place around her shoulders. "Well maybe you shouldn't be spilling all of these stories Ollie. Don't you forget brother I have some very good ammunition on you too."

It was Oliver's time to look embarrassed so he conceded and said, "You get a pass for tonight brother, but only because it's your birthday. But no mercy next time-I'm telling her about the Roker case."

"You wouldn't," Sam dared him.

"Oh I definitely would," Oliver returned confidently with a big grin on his face.

"Fine. If you tell Roker I'm telling Townsend," Sam again dared him.

The grin immediately dropped from Oliver's face. "Right then, I think we should just keep all of these gems to ourselves."

"Agreed," Sam responded.

"What? No. Not agreed," Andy interjected. "I'm_ loving_ this."

"Sorry McNally," both men said.

She just shook her head and started forming plans as to how she could work the stories out of Sam. She could certainly think of a few creative ways to put Sam at her mercy and she planned to test some of them out in the very near future.

"I think it's time we had some birthday cake," Zoe offered and soon they were all up and in the kitchen. They wolfed down some delicious cake and both Sam and Oliver were back for seconds before long. Zoe and Andy sat back and chuckled at their men. Andy was definitely looking forward to having more dinners at the Shaw household after the spectacle she had experienced tonight. However, as much as she enjoyed their company she was ready for some alone time with Sam.

They were headed out before long because Sam, Oliver, and Andy all had to work early tomorrow. Andy had to stop in the bathroom before they left, so Oliver took that as an opportunity to talk to his buddy.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger," Oliver stated knowingly.

Sam shook his head at Oliver but didn't deny it because it was glaringly obvious that his words were true.

Zoe, wanting to throw her two cents in added, "Now I understand why Ollie was always going on about Sammy and his rookie. Even if you want to deny it, you're perfect together."

"Who's denying it?" Sam responded promptly.

Zoe smiled huge at Sam. She had never seen or heard him admit to strong feelings for any woman. It was like Andy had transformed him into a whole new person. She couldn't help but be happy for Sam. "I get the feeling we're going to be seeing a lot more of Miss McNally, although I'm not sure how much longer she'll be a McNally," she noted with a pointed look at Sam.

Sam chuckled and simply responded, "Yeah I'm working on that."

Oliver pulled Sam into a man hug as Andy returned from the bathroom. "Don't screw this one up," Oliver said in Sam's ear.

"I don't intend to," Sam reassured him.

Zoe hugged Sam as well and wished him a very happy birthday. Then both Shaws gave Andy a hug as well, wishing her the best of luck keeping Sam in line.

Oliver and Zoe stood on their front porch watching Sam and Andy walk out to the truck, holding hands and laughing. "He's finally found the one," Zoe remarked to her husband.

"For sure."

"She's so good for him. I've never seen that man so happy before."

"Me neither, Zo," Oliver said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. As they drove away Oliver leaned down and whispered in Zoe's ear, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she reciprocated.

* * *

><p>Sam pulled up to Andy's apartment to drop her off and, ever the gentleman, he walked her up to her door. Okay well maybe it wasn't just chivalry that drove Sam to walk Andy all the way up to her apartment…he'd do just about anything to get a little more time with her. Sam found it crazy how just a few days ago, he was nothing more than Andy's partner at work and now he could barely stand to spend any of his free time off-duty without her. Just a little taste of what his life could be with Andy McNally in it was enough to have Sam hooked. Sam grinned to himself as he turned these thoughts around in his head, all the while admiring <em>his <em>McNally.

Andy caught him staring at her and blushed, quickly averting her eyes. She reluctantly twisted her hand out of Sam's in order to fish her key out of her pocket so she could open the door. She shyly ventured, "Do you want to come in?"

"I thought you'd never ask, McNally," Sam smirked at her.

She bit her lip to hold back a smile. _That's definitely a good look for her_ Sam thought. Unable to resist any longer, he pulled her in for a kiss, pulling the door shut behind them. No matter how innocent Sam's intentions were when he kissed Andy, somehow their kisses always turned steamy. It was the damn chemistry. Neither of them could deny it. Hell they could barely contain themselves, but both had their reservations about moving too quickly. Although those reservations were dissipating. And dissipating very quickly.

They wandered over to the couch and plopped down, Andy reassuming her position folded at Sam's side. She rested her head and one hand on his chest and Sam's arm immediately fit down over her and drew lazy circles along her side.

Both started to say something at the same time, ending up with both laughing and nothing being said. Eventually, Andy was able to get her thoughts out, "You know what, Sam? I don't care who knows about us. I mean spending time with Oliver and Zoe just showed me how silly it was for me to be nervous about people knowing about us."

Sam tried to mask some of his excitement at this admission, deciding upon a very content smile (dimples and all). "I think I could live with that," Sam said.

"I mean, I'm happy. Like really happy. Are you happy?"

Sam shot her a look that said '_do you really need to ask_?' and replied earnestly, "You have no idea."

"Good," she said simply. "I don't see any reason that we should hide our happiness from our friends. Besides it's a lot of work trying to hide my feelings for you."

This just made Sam even happier. He dipped his face down to hers for a quick peck.

"So what were you going to say?" Andy asked.

"I just wanted to thank you," Sam started. "My birthday is usually a non-event. I'm a private person and Ollie and Jerry are the only ones who even know when my birthday is, so they buy me a few drinks and we have a good time at the Penny just like any other night." Sam paused, trying to come up with the words he needed to convey his thoughts. "I guess I just never realized what it's like to have a real birthday celebration. My childhood was unconventional to say the least so I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks for making this special for me. Thanks for not heeding my warnings and for making my birthday a big deal for the first time. It turns out I actually quite like your idea of a birthday."

Andy smiled up at him from under her lashes and said, "It was my pleasure." And she meant it too. Making Sam happy made Andy happy. Andy was practically elated that Sam had enjoyed today as much as she did. "Happy Birthday," she said again.

"Today meant a lot to me and I'm so lucky that I got to share it with the most incredible girl I know," Sam admitted.

"Well you mean a lot to me so I guess that makes me the lucky one," Andy responded.

* * *

><p>Andy rearranged herself so she had better access to Sam's lips. She seated herself on top of Sam's lap and proceeded to latch her lips on to his. While they were still dancing around how much each meant to the other, this conversation was about as close as they had ever gotten to revealing the true depth of their mutual love.<p>

Soon both were breathing heavily and both were more than a little hot and bothered. Sam was finding it more and more difficult to restrain himself. He pushed Andy back a little so he could look in her eyes. But the even the brief disconnection was unacceptable to Andy and she was immediately back on him. Both their hands were roaming the other's body and soon Andy's shirt was ditched over her head and Sam beheld her again. Even though he'd seen her like this before on the night of the blackout, this was almost more than Sam could take. The night of the blackout had been so rushed and frantic and before he knew it she was gone. But right now, Andy was right in front of him and she didn't appear to be going anywhere. Sam couldn't think of ever seeing anything so perfect as Andy was right now, her hair all mussed up from his hands, her lips swollen from his kisses, her toned stomach, and just a black lace bra separating him from what he really wanted to see.

But at this moment, Sam finally snapped his mind out of its lustful stupor enough to remember that he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that he didn't screw this relationship up. He refused to accept that he might scare Andy away by moving too quickly so he paused and said in a husky voice, "Wait, wait a second Andy. I didn't come here tonight expecting anything. We- we don't have to—"

She stopped him before he could finish the sentence though, "Sam, I want to do this. Just as much as you do."

"Are you sure?" he breathed out as her hands tugged at the bottom of his shirt, trying to pull it off over his head.

Once she succeeded in this endeavor and feasted her eyes on his toned chest and abs she responded, "More sure than I've ever been."

With that, all of Sam's restraints gave and he eagerly started to explore the newly exposed skin. With Andy still sitting on his lap, Sam stood up. He held Andy close to his body as he maneuvered his way back into the bedroom.

To say that this was his best birthday ever would have been the understatement of the year. This was pure bliss like Sam had never before experienced and he could only hope that he'd be lucky enough to spend the rest of his life with this girl.

A/N: I told you guys I was going to be better about updating (two chapters in one week!). Anyways I'm still working hard on the next chapter so any words of encouragement would be and are very much appreciated. Thanks so much for reading my story and for leaving reviews. You guys are the best! :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So I know that my updates have been spotty, so I just wanted to give a quick reminder about what Andy got Sam for his birthday because that comes into play this chapter. She got him a pair of new sunglasses, some brightly colored t-shirts, cologne, and hair gel. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I had quite a lot of fun writing it.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Rookie Blue

Sam blinked his eyes a few times as he was dragged from a blissful sleep. He attempted to stretch his arms out like he does every morning but found that was going to be a little difficult. It was now that his incredibly groggy mind caught up with his physical surroundings. His eyes shot down to the beautiful form snuggled up against his body.

A grin immediately exploded on his face as he remembered the previous night. After gaining Andy's approval, Sam had made love to her. Multiple times. And it had been absolutely electric. There was no denying that they had some insane chemistry. The way that Andy made him feel, emotionally and physically, was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. They just understood each other in a way that Sam didn't think was possible. How the hell he'd gotten so lucky was beyond his comprehension.

Sam generally cursed his body clock for getting him up at 6:00 every morning, despite how late he'd stayed up the previous night or how late he could sleep in. It was always 6 o'clock. He generally hated it, but today he was perfectly content to be up at that ungodly hour. Sam could definitely deal with being up at six if it meant he got to watch Andy sleep. His eyes played across her body which was perfectly fitted to his side.

Andy lay with her head on his shoulder, her arm across his chest, and her legs curled into his side. Her hair splayed along his right arm which was firmly wrapped around her body. Even though Sam could barely feel his right arm any more, he didn't want to risk moving it and waking Andy. He enjoyed simply watching her sleep.

Sam relished in the feeling of her body moving slightly with every steady breath. He couldn't think of anything better than laying right here, in this bed, with this woman. So he just laid there and watched her, which was definitely a first for him. Normally he was out the door as soon as he woke, but Andy wasn't like anyone else he'd ever been with. He studied her face and ingrained every little detail into his mind. He started by examining her face and then slowly moved down her body, all the way down to their intertwined legs.

After this endeavor, he settled upon just gazing at her face. He knew instantly when she woke. Her eyelashes fluttered just slightly, but it was a new movement. Then she wiggled her arm ever so slightly and Sam was certain that she was up, but he decided to let her come to on her own terms.

He was surprised when, after just thirty seconds, she opened her mouth and softly spoke, "Why did you wake me up so early? My alarm hasn't even gone off yet."

Sam, thoroughly confused because he had done everything in his power to not wake her, spoke equally softly, "What are you talking about Andy? I've been still as a statue for the past ten minutes. I couldn't have possibly woken you."

She finally decided to stretch herself out a little. She wiggled at Sam's side and turned her head to look up at him with sleepy eyes. "Ugh, Sam. Don't you know that watching people when they sleep wakes them up?" she asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't tell me you seriously believe that," Sam retorted. His voice carried an annoyed tone but they both knew he was far from annoyed. He actually thought it was quite endearing that she believed in things exactly like this. It was very 'Andy' to think that he had actually woken her up just but looking at her.

"Of course I believe it. It literally just happened, Sam. You said it yourself, you didn't move a muscle; so, it had to have been you watching me sleep. There's no other explanation."

Sam chuckled at her very flawed logic, "Who says I was watching you?"

She gave him a look and raised her eyebrows at him. When he shrugged in agreement, she snuggled even closer in to his side. "What time is it anyways?" she asked.

Sam glanced at the clock on her bedside table. "6:10"

Andy groaned, "Geez, Sam. Why are you up this early anyways? We don't have to leave for the station for, like, another two hours."

"It's my damn body clock. And you're crushing my arm."

Andy immediately resituated herself so she no longer had all of her body weight upon his one limb. She laid directly on top of Sam, using her arms to support most of her weight as she smiled sheepishly down at him, "Sorry."

He just grinned back up at her, not at all mad about it. His arm going numb was a small price to pay to have Andy snuggled up against him all night. "S'ok," he said.

Andy took another quick look at the clock as a plan formed in her head. She could think of a much better appendage for her to focus all of her weight on and thanks to Sam's body clock they had plenty of time to implement her plan. She smiled at Sam again, this time seductively, and very sweetly said, "Let me make it up to you."

Sam's eyes turned a few shades darker at the suggestion and he breathed out, "I don't know McNally, I don't forgive easily. This'll have to be really good."

"Trust me, it'll be good. Better than good," she easily replied, dipping her head down to capture his lips in her own.

Their tongues battled for dominance as they shed the few clothes that either had on before Sam flipped them over so he was settled on top of Andy. "I'll be the judge of that," he rasped.

"Yes, sir," Andy immediately replied before both lost all pretense and stopped talking in favor of far more pleasurable activities.

* * *

><p>They lay, breathing heavily, in Andy's bed, hoping to delay actually getting out of bed. They had to be in to work in about thirty minutes but neither wanted to leave their warm cocoon.<p>

"You were right, McNally," Sam told her once his breathing returned to a regular pace. "That was _way _better than good."

"Oh, really?"

"Most definitely," Sam said, placing kisses along her jawline, still not able to get enough of her.

"Well then what word would you use to describe it?" she asked.

"Fantastic. Sensational. Superb. Delicious," he added with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "All of the above."

He watched her face blush red at his last adjective and couldn't help but kiss her again. "What word were you thinking?" he asked her.

"Heavenly," she stated simply. "Wondrous. Verging on mind-blowing."

Sam smirked at her, but before he could drag her back down to him for round 3 of the morning she had hopped out of the bed. He frowned at her and pouted from the bed, "You can't just say that and then leave me high and dry."

"Aw, poor Sammy," she said while bending over to put some underwear on, giving him a nice view in the process. She turned to face him as she put her bra on, torturing him some more. "Don't worry, I'll show you mind-blowing after shift."

Sam cursed under his breath. Why didn't he take two days off for his birthday? That had been incredibly stupid. As frustrated and aroused as he was though, Sam knew that they needed to get ready to go. He reluctantly shoved the covers off and got out of the bed too. He made sure that Andy saw exactly how much she was driving him crazy before reaching to the floor to grab his boxers. "I'll hold you to that," he said as he stalked off to the bathroom to take a very cold shower.

* * *

><p>Sam gunned the truck to make it to the station on time. He and Andy had been a flurry of activity this morning in their unsuccessful attempt to still make it out of the door in time. Trying to share the bathroom just hadn't worked out, with both of them bumping into each other, sending shockwaves through their bodies and hinting at the events of the past hour or so. Eventually, Sam decided it would be more expedient to just let Andy have the bathroom first and then he took his turn.<p>

When he finished getting dressed and ready for the day, Sam stepped out of the bathroom in one of his new birthday presents, a very _very_ bright blue shirt. This elicited a huge smile from a very pleased Andy McNally. That was about all she had time to notice though before Sam quickly ushered her out the door and down to his truck so that they could maybe, maybe sneak into parade on time.

They both skidded in to take their seats just before Frank walked in. This was beginning to become a bad habit for the two of them. Their friends just laughed at the couple. They were both so incredibly happy and everyone was thankful that they had finally gotten their act together.

Frank's morning announcements were brief and before long Sam and Andy were headed out to the squad car together. Sam settled in to the driver's seat, and Andy the passenger's seat as usual. It seemed like this was the first time since getting out of bed this morning that either of them had time to just relax. Although it had been hectic, neither one of them regretted it for even a moment. Although they were both a little short on sleep, for obvious reasons, neither would change a thing they did last night or this morning. Although they had a ten hour shift ahead of them, both were incredibly happy because it was a ten hour shift with each other.

* * *

><p>About halfway through their shift, Sam noticed Andy getting quiet. For anyone else, that would be perfectly normal on little sleep in the middle of a long shift, but she was Andy and she didn't just stop talking for no good reason. Sam kept glancing over in her direction, trying to subtly discover why she had shut her mouth. He gleaned nothing from the look on her face and soon she turned to face the window and wouldn't even look at him.<p>

Sam desperately ran through their conversations from earlier in the day, trying to figure out what he possibly could have done to upset her. He couldn't come up with anything but continued to rack through his brain. They had spent the first half of the day engaged in their normal, playful banter. He just couldn't make sense of it. She had been completely happy when they started their day at work but over the hours she had just shut down.

Sam eventually decided to give up trying to figure this out on his own and softly asked Andy, "Hey, what's going on over there?"

"Hmmm," she responded distractedly. "Nothing."

"Did I do something to upset you?" he ventured cautiously.

She turned back to face him and gave him a short smile, "No. You haven't done anything wrong."

"Ok," Sam drawled out. "Then what's with the silent treatment?"

"Nothing," she said once again.

At this point, Sam pulled the car over so that he could really look at her. In all his time working with her and just being with her, she'd never acted quite like this. He couldn't pinpoint her mood, which was unusual for him. She wasn't talking to him, clearly a sign that she was mad, but the look on her face was more embarrassed than anything. Sam had to reach over to turn her chin so that she would finally look him in the eyes.

"Andy," Sam softly implored. "Please tell me what's going on."

Andy blushed a deep red, looking more embarrassed than ever. Sam was thoroughly perplexed by her behavior, so he just sat there looking into her eyes. She finally caved and spoke a few words softly, so softly in fact that Sam couldn't make out exactly what she'd said.

He continued to look at her until she spoke up loud enough for him to hear. "I see you're putting my birthday presents to good use."

Sam arched his eyebrow at her. "Really? That's all you're going to say? Look, Andy, I can't make up whatever it is that I did if I don't even know what I did wrong." He was actually starting to get frustrated at this point.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you what's really on my mind but you have to promise no making fun of me," Andy said.

"Of course," Sam agreed immediately.

She pushed him away so he was back on his half of the squad car and she took a deep breath before turning to him. She blurted out her explanation as if it were all one big word mashed together, "You-really-know-how-to-work-that-hair-gel-and-that-cologne-is-driving-me-insane."

"What?" Sam tossed back.

She huffed and admitted, "Look, Sam, I was right when I said that you would look really sexy with those new sunglasses on. It's definitely a good look for you. But I hadn't anticipated you using the hair gel and cologne too though. I figured you'd just toss it in your bathroom never to be seen again. But obviously you didn't do that and seeing you with gel in your hair like that first day I met you is totally turning me on. It's also a very good look for you. Not to mention the cologne is just wafting throughout the squad car, teasing me. I mean alone, any one of the three would be driving me crazy, but together, me not talking to you is all I can do to stop myself from jumping you right here, right now, in the squad car while in the middle of a shift."

Andy immediately averted her eyes so she wouldn't have to face Sam after her confession. She nervously awaited his response, expecting laughter or teasing or any number of horribly embarrassing reactions. What she got though, she definitely hadn't been expecting.

With her eyes still turned out the window and her mind preoccupied with her embarrassment she didn't notice Sam rearranging himself so his face was right next to hers. She had just registered that the scent of Sam's new cologne had grown significantly stronger before she felt his lips pressing kisses along the side of her face. "Who says we can't try for mind-blowing right now?" Sam whispered seductively in her ear before gently nipping at her earlobe.

A small moan escaped Andy's lips before she pulled herself back together. She hadn't just tortured herself for six hours just to jump him when they were already halfway through their shift. "Sam!" she yelled out slightly angrily as she once again pushed him back to his side of the squad.

He deliberately put his sunglasses back on, just to drive her a little crazier before saying, "What? It was your idea."

"It was not!" she responded indignantly. "I said I was doing everything in my power to **not!**"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Your loss. I guarantee it would have been mind-blowing to do it in the squad car."

Andy shook her head at him, swatted his arm, and retorted, "I'm sure we can reach mind-blowing without doing it **at work**."

"Well I guess we have a tall task for us when we get home tonight," Sam said confidently.

Andy grinned at the prospect and returned, "You're right. It'll probably take a few tries. It's a good thing I was a gymnast in high school. Did you know that about me, Sam?"

He shook his head no, not entirely sure what that had to do with their current conversation.

"Yeah, I'm really, _really_ flexible. Have a lot of stamina too," she told him in a sweet, sexy voice. If he was going to driver her crazy with the cologne and gel and sunglasses, it was only fair that she return the favor.

She heard Sam gulp audibly and knew that she'd gotten to him. Both of them were more than eager for their shift to end now.

* * *

><p>With a couple hours left in their shift, Andy received the teasing she knew was imminent from her earlier admission.<p>

"Were you seriously giving me the silent treatment for using the presents that you got for me?" Sam asked, very amused.

"Shut up," she shot back at him.

"I mean geez, McNally, you can't even keep it in your pants for ten hours." Sam cracked up, laughing to himself at the power he held over her. He knew that she held exactly the same power, but right now he had the upper hand and he was fully intending to use it. He continued to mercilessly tease her about her weak restraint, enjoying every second of it.

That is until Andy decided, once again, that two could play at that game. He had been torturing her for the better part of eight hours now, even if half of it had been unwittingly. Now it was time for payback. After his most recent burst of laughter died down Andy said, "Are you done now?"

"Never, McNally. Never"

She sighed dramatically and said, "Fine, Sam. If you want to be that way you can. This is bad enough already so I guess I can just tell you my secret. The teasing really couldn't get much worse."

Sam eagerly jumped at the chance to get more dirt on her. But he didn't get what he bargained for. Andy leaned over the center console so she could whisper in Sam's ear, "I left in such a hurry this morning that I didn't have time to put any underwear on."

Again, he gulped audibly. She had him. Hook, line, and sinker. "So you- you're…there's nothing under—" he stuttered out.

She shook her head and licked his ear, sending goosebumps across his entire body as his blood rushed somewhere it really shouldn't when they still had several hours until they would be home.

"You're driving me insane, McNally," he groaned.

"Yeah well you're driving me insane, Swarek."

They shared a heated glance and passed the rest of the shift in relative silence. Each trying their best to keep their mind on the task at hand. It wasn't easy, but they finished out their shift without any more mishaps and they were able to get back to the station just ten minutes after their shift technically ended.

When they walked through to the bullpen and Andy started toward her desk to fill out the paperwork for their shift she was met with a gruff command from Sam who was already on his way to the locker room, "McNally, paperwork will wait till tomorrow. Truck leaves in fifteen minutes."

She smiled wide at him, pleased at his impatience. Andy rushed into the locker room to take a very quick shower so she could meet Sam at his truck. She ditched the underwear she had been wearing all day in her locker, chuckling to herself at her ingenious ploy to torment Sam. She eagerly headed out to Sam's truck, begging off of going to the Penny tonight with her friends and promising to be there the following night. She found Sam already sitting in the driver's seat with the car on when she arrived. A huge smile took over her face as Sam sped back to her apartment.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Andy pulled Sam's t-shirt over her head and asked him, "So, mind-blowing?"<p>

He was still breathing heavy, lying on the floor in the middle of her living room, absolutely nothing covering him. "Undoubtedly," he agreed.

Andy searched and found Sam's boxers in her kitchen. She balled them up and tossed them down onto Sam's chest. He smirked up at her as he pulled them up his legs and said, "I think I ought to wear that new cologne to work every day."

Andy laughed heartily at his comment, but didn't object. She walked up to him and offered him a hand to help him up from the floor. She pulled him up, flush against her body and said, "I think I ought to never wear underwear to work again."

Sam laughed at her and told her, "You really are going to be the death of me."

A/N: Again, thanks so much for reading. Please continue leaving me reviews, they motivate me to write more. I'm serious about finishing this story soon, so just keep on reading (and hopefully reviewing) and I'll keep on writing. You guys are the best!


End file.
